A Mermaid Mishap
by rainbow wafflez
Summary: While swimming Misty finds herself cursed! half her soul is banished to the sea. Scared of rejection she keeps her secret to herself, but what happens when Ash lays eyes on this beautiful mermaid?
1. Unlikely Room Mates

**Sweet yall are reading my story!! i dont know what else to say except if you think something should be changed then please tell me! lol yeah well enjoy!**

* * *

It was an extremely hot day, unlike any other day in the year. Ash, Brock, & Misty were all on there way to Cerulean beach, they all decided that they needed a short vacation before headed on to the Johto region.

"Why is it so unbelievably hot?" Ash yelled up to the sky, he was sweating like a little piggy.

"I know what you mean. I'm about to pass out!" Brock said in agreement, he could barely drag his feet, only counting the yards until they met their temporary hotel.

Misty didn't complain. Her tongue was so dry by now; she couldn't even get a whistle out. Its so strange how it all happened…so strange how something like this could happen…

Flash back.

A few days ago, while Misty was swimming in a lake, she a baby horsea, tangled in the seaweed spewing out ink for its own protection. Misty, of course was able to free the tiny pokemon, but not before she saw what looked like a cave.

"OH this is so cool!" she thought debating weather she had enough oxygen to enter or not.

Letting her Curiosity get the best of her she entered. The dark cold watered shelter sent chills up her spin,iInstantly she was warned to head back but she refused. What was so bad about this cave? A sudden bright light flashed engulfing Misty leaving her passed out.

"You are a very foolish child!" a dark shadowy figure yelled as it swam above her. "If you love exploring the water so much I shall leave you with a gift!" the shadowy figure started to laugh, something told misty this wasn't a very generous gift.

"I banish half your soul to the water until your true love kisses you!" She started to laugh even harder. "By the looks of your age, you won't be kissing for awhile!"

Misty didn't know what was going on. It was like she was paralyzed she heard everything but couldn't respond with anything, what on earth was happening?

"What..." she said slowly waking up…she couldn't believe it. She was under water! Deep under water & she could breathe! She looked at her hands, they seemed normal enough. Misty started to kick to the surface when she realized that she didn't have legs anymore. She had a long fin! & her hair was longer too, her body felt slimy yet mature & sexy, she didn't like it.

She examined her new fin; it morphed just a few inches away from her navel. It was different shades of blue. It started almost white & got to more of a teal color as it went down; it also had 2 yellow stars on its right side, one slightly bigger than the other.

As for her hair, it was totally different! She had long thick pink hair that ended a few inches below her breasts, she was perfectly fine with her natural short red har.

Just like on the little mermaid she had seashells covering her. They were a bright shade of yellow & they hooked together like a bra in the back.

"Oh no…" Misty thought she would cry. What was she? A mermaid? Everyone would laugh at her now; everyone would think she's a monster now. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly just walk out like this…

On the plus side, she could stay under water forever! Getting to know her & other water pokemon a whole lot better. She could talk to the pokemon! Hey maybe that lady did her a favor.

No, no this woman did nothing grateful to Misty, if anything she complicated it, making it a living under water hell.

She wanted out, she like the way the salt water felt in her "gills", she started to remember what air was like, what the sun felt like as it baked her dry body, the sand between her toes, Misty could almost feel her tose…

& she did, she didn't know how or why she turned back into a human but she did, and she was glad.

"This is weird." She said, immediately rushing towards the surface gasping for air.

End flash back.

"Misty…Misty!" Ash yelled waving his hand up & down in front of her face. "Misty!" he yelled pulling on her hair.

"She must be dehydrated!" Brock yelled grabbing a bucket of water ready to douse Misty.

"Brock where did you get that bucket of water?" Ash sweat dropped. He continued to pester the red haired girl in font of him. "Miiiissstttyy!! Miisss-"

"WHAT?" she screamed slapping Ash outside the head on reflex, she could help but surrender her anger when she saw Ash's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Were here." He said in plummeting to the floor.

"Pika?"

They had just arrived at the Cerulean City gym, they all decided that they would rather spend there vacation there than spend money on a hotel.

"Thank god, I need water." Misty said shuttling past her two sisters, she was surprised how fast her little legs could carrier her to the kitchen.

"She runs fast." Brock said astonished.

"Yeah." Ash said walking inside the Gym. "Where are our rooms?" he asked Daisy.

"Oh there like up stairs! Here let me like show you!" her face beamed, like she had been waiting years to talk to Ash & Brock. Daisy took there bags & led the way upstairs. "Misty's boy friend can have this room…" she sang opening up a tomboyish room.

It was a descent sized room painted light blue, complete with a queen bed with mean looking staryu & starmie pillows & a very light blue almost white bed spread, a white vanity table, white dressers, a closet, & a connected bath room, made this room elegant yet unique. Ash wondered who stayed in this room.

"Sweet." he said entering the room. "Come on Pikachu, let's start unpacking." He dropped his stuff on the floor before jumping on the bed & taking a nap. "Never mind…we'll unpack later." He laughed some & let the feathery bed swallow him.

"& Brock…" she winked at him. "This is like your room!" she said unlocking the door with a big smile.

It was the most girlish room of all! Bright pink curtains, fuzzy pink rugs, a tiny twin bed & bed spread with horseas all over it. Hearts & tiaras were painted on the walls. It too came with a vanity table & dresser.

"Oh god!" his mouth flew open, instantly dropping his bags, his eyes bulged out of the tiny little sockets he possessed…this was planned, he knew it!

"Enjoy!" Daisy said walking off laughing at herself, she was good. A little too good.

Misty on the other hand wasn't too anxious to unpack as she was to swim. Her body ached to be drenched in cold water, like it was a need.

Oh yes the water felt great against her dry skin, she could spend hours under water, swimming & playing, relaxing...Misty loved it all. She decided to make it a little more fun by letting her pokemon out.

"Come on out you guys!" she yelled throwing all her pokeballs in the air.

The red head felt something strange come over her small body…her hair felt like it was on fire! & her legs felt like rubber, she could sense her skin becoming glazed and slippery. Misty dreaded this feeling. Her body kept transforming, her bust line expanded greatly, making itself acute with her shrinking tummy.

"Oh no!" she said perfectly under water. She had transformed into a mermaid.

She quickly yelled for her staryu in desperation.

"Staryu hit the switch so the curtains cover the aquarium!" her mind counted the seconds until her order was complete.

Her loyal staryu did as it was told; the aquarium was now covered by transparent curtains. Misty could see out but others couldn't see in.

She swam, greeting her new body. She felt powerful & sexy, very sexy her body was urging for a male who could fulfill her needs. Misty realized what she was thinking and quickly shook the dirty thoughts out of her head.

Hours passed & Misty decided that people would get worried about her being in the pool to long, she concentrated hard about becoming a human, slowly she could feel her fin split in two, her breast slowly receding back to their natural size, she was getting used to becoming human again.

"Hey Brock…Whoa!" Ash looked into his room & was thankful that he got the most boyish room of all.

"Please tell me you didn't redecorate." Ash said nervously.

"Oh yes I brought onix out to help me pick the color scheme. Now tell me Ash, do these pants make me look fat?" Brock said bitterly. Hey, I wouldn't blame him; I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room like that.

"Sorry…" Ash said sheeply, he sat down on his bed. "It uh…brings you the feminine side in you…" Ash busted into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up." Brock stressed sitting down in the vanity chair.

"If this is the guest room…" Brock said in curiosity. "And those rooms are Daisy & Lily's…"

"Then that must be…" Ash caught on to what his friend was saying. "Then that must be…"

Misty walked into her room a little before ash got there drying off with a towel.

"What a good swim!" she said as she hopped into a warm shower. Thoughts of turning into a mermaid at the wrong time started to flood her mind. 'What if I'm swimming with Ash & my hair turns pink…' she thought about Ash some more. He had really grown up a lot since she joined him on his journey. Thoughts of Ash seemed to calm her while she massaged her head with coconut butter shampoo.

"Like Oh my god!" Daisy screamed busting into Lilly's room. "Guess what I did?"

"Umm…like, I donno." She replied brushing her hair.

"Well you know how Misty has that little boyfriend of hers?" you could hear Daisy's voice climax.

Lilly got excited at the sound of her sister's gossip & hopped onto her bed waiting for more.

"We'll I…" she was cut off by a loud murderous scream. A large grin appeared on The blondes face, her prank was a success!

"ASH!" Misty screamed covering herself with a small towel. She screamed so loud her mirror on her vanity table cracked. It must have had something to do with the whole mermaid deal because Misty could never scream that loud even if she tried.

"Gosh Misty!" Ash said trying to cover his eyes & ears at he same time. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he cried running in circles, it didn't take him long to trip over his unpacked luggage & go flying forward.

"Like what's that noise?" Violet said running for her other 2 sisters.

"Like I'm supposed to know!"

"Misty!" Ash yelled. It was hopeless he could even hear himself talk over Misty's loud screaming.

Misty's hair started to go from red to light pink, Suddenly in one swift motion the screaming stopped and she passed out…Daisy, Lilly, & Violet all ran into the room to see her little sister fainted on the floor.

"Like oh my god you pervert!" Lilly said smacking Ash across the face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Daisy said slapping him harder.

"Don't you have any respect for women?" Violet said finishing him off.

"I didn't know!" he cried running out of the room like a little kid.

All three of her sisters helped Misty get dressed while she was unconscious so she wouldn't wake up thinking she was naked.

"Have you ever heard someone scream that loud?" Daisy asked shutting the door to misty's room. They dressed her up in her pajamas & let her rest on her bed.

"I've only heard a seal get that loud but Misty was way higher!"

"Weird." Violet said in astonishment, she had cracked almost all the mirrors in her room.

Ash ran into Brocks room where he had patiently been waiting.

"Oh god Brock!" Ash said running around holding his face. "Why on earth to you say those things to women if you its going to hurt this much?"

"I guess I just get used to it." Brock said looking at Ash. "So…did you see anything?" he had a perverted grin plastered on his face as he remembered his first encounter with a naked woman…

"Gross Brock its Misty!" Ash whined bringing him back to reality

"You can't hide it forever Ash." He said that a little too smugly. "Every man has his day…"

Ash new exactly what Brock was talking about "I know…" he sighed disgusted with himself, it was…Misty!

**I told you it might not be the besttt!**

**Anyways tell me what you think.**

**should i continue?**

**this story isnt meant to be a long one maybe 4 or 5 chapters.**


	2. New information

**Hey everyone, i must have done somthing right if your still reading! anyways this chapter is chalk full of information, i tryed to make it sound as intresting as possible :**

**anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"She hates me." Ash laughed covering his face with his hands in disbelief. 

"It was an accident, don't beat yourself up." Brock mused filing his nails.

"Brock where did that nail file come from?!" Ash seemed to be on edge after the…incident.

"Its no use anyways she'll never like me," the raven haired boy wonder shook his head in defeat, he had just come to realization that he liked Misty, more than just a friend…his body ached when he saw her passed out on the floor, helpless & scared, it was because of him, he scared her.

"Now how do you know that?" Brock was looking around the room to occupy himself. "How do you know she's not secretly madly in love with you?"

"Do you see the way she looks at all those trainers? & do you see the way _they_ look at her?" Ash voiced cracked as if he were on the verge of a melt down, he had to keep it together, he had to work threw this.

"You mean the way she looks at their pokemon?" Brock said with a slight tone in his voice.

"Whatever I know what I saw, plus we get into way to many fights to be anything more…"

"You got a point there."

"Not helping."

"Look Ash, Just go into her room & apologize!" & with that Brock pushed Ash across the hall into Misty's room. "Get it over with!!"

Ash turned around wildly ready to attack Brock like jungle cat. He signed & looked back at a very awake Misty

Misty's eyes started to blink they were glassy full of curiosity; she sat up & stared at Ash.

"Ash?" she said with her scratchy horse voice.

"Oh, uh Misty…" he was speechless, her raw beauty was enhanced by the warm sun rays that seemed to absorb her body threw the blinds.

"What happened?" she said holding her throat in pain.

"Well, uh… " what was he suppose to say? 'I saw you naked and we went berserko on me?' Ash was at a loss, and found that he could only talk to Misty as if she was one of the guys.

"Hey man were roomies!" Ash yelled cheerfully energetically raising his hand for a high-five.

"What?!" Misty screamed slamming her body down to her bed.

'just kidding' Ash sweat dropped quickly hiding his hand. "You walk out of your bath room & freaked." Ash finished. Some how he knew she would get a little embarrassed.

Misty started to blush an extreme color of red.

"You saw me?" she said shyly.

"No you were uh…covered." He said scratching the back of his head. Too bad. "Anyways I just came to see if you felt any better…you past out."

"Is that why my throat hurts so much?" Misty whispered.

"No you screamed you head off." He said laughing pointing her mirror. Misty's Face turned to shock when she saw what she'd done.

"Like knock knock little sis!" Daisy said walking into her sister's room with a bowl of soup. "I so totally made you chicken soup….for your soar throat." She set the tray of soup on her lap giving Ash a death glare.

"Oh Daisy…" Misty whispered & winced at the thought of her sisters cooking. "You shouldn't have…she studded the soup, slowly mixing it with her spoon, she raised the soup loaded spoon to her mouth acting as if it were the most delish thing in the world.

Daisy starred her down, waiting for her reaction.

Misty winced & took a bite, trying to swallow the burned taste, how could chicken soup burn!? She chopped on the crunchy noodles & rubbery chicken.

"Mmm!" she mused nodding her head. "what the…" she was curious to exactly what she was eating, Misty put her fingers in her mouth & plucked out a screw, she kept searching her mouth only to find an earring, a hair tie & a ring.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" misty screamed horrified. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" she was going crazy, just like she always had in the past. "A screw!??!" she screamed throwing it at her sisters air filled head.

"Oh I was looking for that!" Daisy grabbed the ring and slipped it on her finger. "I thought I lost it forever last week."

Misty was horrified. "I'm just going to go on a walk…I have a lot on my mind."

"Ill go with!" Ash jumped at the chance of being with Misty alone, and out of this house.

"No!" she said a little to fast. "I mean…I just need time to myself." She felt guilty…Ash was her friend, her good and really cute friend. She already knew she wasn't what he wanted in a girl; he doesn't even recognize her as a girl! But she did need time to herself, to sort out some…self issues.

"Oh, well maybe some over time." He said sounding a little hurt. "I'm going to go for a swim."

"Well I like spent 5 minutes making this soup & no body will eat it?" Daisy cried starring at her soup, it was chunky and discolored, if you starred at it long enough you could see tiny snakes dive up and down like dolphins.

"Ill eat it." Ash said trying to make her feel better. He took a final look at the 'soup' regretting his decision.

"No way!" she said rudely. "Ill just feed it to the pokemon." Daisy picked up the tray & walking out the door.

Ash & Misty just shrugged.

Ash left Misty alone in her room. He was right, she didn't like him. But oh well.

"Hey Brock!" Ash said jumping into the kitchen. "Let's go swimming."

"Good idea! Let me just put this in the oven." He stood up & smiled. "It's so nice to cook in a kitchen." He ran out of the room to put on his swim trunks.

Misty left a little after Ash did. She brought her normal red back pack, packed with a tape recorder, her pokemon a mythical book about mermaids, water bottles & a towel. She had changed into a white & blue 2 piece bathing suit. Misty looked in the mirror to see if she looked alright.

"No…" she whispered her voice still weak. It was her hair. It was not her normal color of red anymore; it was more of a dark orangeish hot pink…she also noticed it was a few inches longer than it was yesterday.

She pulled out her tape recorder.

"I seem to be slowly turning into that _monster_…with out even trying." She said shocked into the recorder. "& when I do turn into the monster, it seems to be speeding up the process."

She put away the recorder walk out.

"I don't have much time."

Ash & Brock thought, why swim indoors when they could go to the beach & meet girls? Well the Girl idea was Brocks. Ash was interesting in relaxing in the sun.

The second they reached the beach Ash jumped into the water, not caring who he splashed. Brock set out the towels & umbrella & went babe hunting.

"The water is great!" Ash said swimming around. "I choose everyone! Come on out & enjoy the water!" Ash yelled throwing his pokeballs into the air.

"Pikachu,"

"Awh, come on in Pikachu it'll be fun!" Ash said.

"Chu." Pikachu said in a dull tone. He decided to take a nap on the towel instead of joining his friends in the water.

Misty was also on the beach. Not the same area Ash & Brock were. She found a little short cut when she was 7; it was a path threw the woods that led to a grassy cliff over looking the crystal clear water; it was about a mile away from the shoreline. She pulled out her book on mythical mermaids.

"Where to start?" she asked herself flipping around threw the book…until something caught her eye.

'Love'.

She read the text over & over again.

_A mermaid has the power to make any male fall deeply in love with her. Most of the time it's accidental & unintentional, this is referred to as one of the many curses of being a mermaid; for she can not find her true love._

Misty was devastated. She couldn't believe that this thing she was turning into would ruin her love life…before she even had one!

"Great…" she said tears swelling up in her eyes.

Misty kept flipping around in the book until something else caught her eye.

'Mermaids.'

Weird how that would catch her eye.

_Mermaid- a human who can breathe underwater with a tail, normally they have the ability to walk on land & pass as a human but not for long. Signs like changing hair, higher voice octaves, cravings for large amounts of water, & being very flirtatious are easy ways to identify a mermaid._

She kept reading noticing that most of the signs she had already obtained.

'Cursed Mermaids.'

_All mermaids are cursed. But the correct definition of a Cursed Mermaid is a Human that was turned into a Mermaid by a Sea witch or wizard. When a Cursed Mermaid in human form is engulfed in water they will turn into there Cursed mermaid form. It is said that half of the human soul is banished to the sea; while in human state they will gradually turn into a permanent mermaid with out touching water. Things such as a Kiss from there true love, capturing a pink vaporion, or getting a sea witch or wizard to turn them back will instantly break the curse. But if the curse is complete & the human has fully turned into a mermaid nothing will work._

_It takes 5 days for the process to complete itself._

"Great…3 days left." Misty said letting a few tears fall. She pulled out another water bottle, she was on her 4th one & she felt like flirting with somebody, kissing somebody, being in the heat of the moment with…somebody. It was driving her crazy. Her lips were on fire, she was anxious to love.

She was looking for something in the book, when she came across 'power'

_Mermaids have the power to make males fall in love with them._

"I know that already!" she screamed.

_But mermaids randomly have one of the 3 powers; to heal itself & others instantly, become invisible, or…_

Misty couldn't read the last one there was a dark ink smug on it.

"Oh well…"

A little under power was 'true love'

_A mermaid is able to find true love but is often impossible. Having the ability to randomly attract guys makes it impossible to tell if its true love or acting on impulse do to the curse. The True lover will be immune to a mermaid's power._

This put a smile on her face. She pulled out her recorder.

"Note 2, there's still hope I have 3 days to complete my mission." She put everything in her red back pack & dove into the water like she had done so many times before immediately turning into monster she despised.

* * *

**oh wow whats gonna happen noooww??? hmmmm?**

**Next Chapter: Ash sees the...'monster'**


	3. Ash's eyes, Misty's lies

**Horray your still reading!**

* * *

Misty swam around for hours slowly approaching the warm shoreline in search of an infamous pink vaporion. She admired the sun as it baked her body underneath the salty current.

"Where are they?" Misty said to herself looking into gloomy caves & peeking behind slimy green rocks. She swam vigorously looking for the slightest clue to wear she could find a pink vaporion. She often wondered if she was wasting her time.

Misty thrusted her tail propelling her self forward into a giant wall of boulders. She felt quite foolish.

"What?!" Misty screamed in agony, shaking the sea floor with her sonic voice octaves. She rubbed her head over & over again. "Where did those rocks come from?!"

She swam up and down the wall of boulders. Looking for an entrance. "I can jump over it!" she thought, instantly rocketing up the wall. The warm summer air met her bright pink seductive hair; the sun kissed her tanning shoulders as she readied herself for a jump.

"Who am I kidding?" Misty looked forward, nothing but sharp broken seashells and rocks were ahead. She couldn't make the leap. After thinking about it Misty dove her body under the current once more. She met the soft sand at the bottom of the sea floor.

Something caught her eye.

"I wonder what's behind this…" she said to her self, easily swimming sideways threw the seaweed. To her surprise it was a large community of Seel, Dewgong, Magincarp, Gyarados, Goldeen, polliwag, squirtle, & many many other water type pokemon…including vaporion swimming happily right in front of her eyes.

Misty gasped in shock. It was so beautiful like a tiny little city just for under water pokemon. A Dewgong swam up to Misty & started to wave its white flipper madly.

"Are you saying hi?" she said waving back with a laugh.

"Dewgong!" it said excitingly nodding its head up & down.

"Well hi there, aren't you friendly." She said patting its head gently. "Listen have you seen a pink vaporion?" Misty asked still rubbing its head.

"Dewgong Dewgong!" it agreed with a back flip before leading the way threw more seaweed & coral. Misty could see the population of Vaporion & Dewgong increase heavily.

"Maybe there like royalty." Misty thought. She swam a little faster. As they entered one more patch of seaweed they came to what looked like a castle made from smooth rock & coral. The Dewgong pointed to the castle with its horn & swam inside.

There wasn't much to the inside it was just a large building with a million tunnels leading to who knows where. Misty followed the Dewgong threw about 7 different tunnels, each tunnel getting colder than the last.

"Dewgong!" it cheered signaling the vaporion was very close.

A spectacular show of underwater flowers & large broken sea shells filled the room where only one tunnel was present.

"You want me to go alone?" Misty asked her new poke-friend. She listened to what it had to say; apparently being a mermaid meant understanding pokemon. "She'll get mad?"

Misty understood & swam up the tunnel alone. It was a rather long tunnel to a fairly large room, it wasn't underwater like all the other rooms, but it was very wet, ice was everywhere. It seemed to be a room of Vaporions. They all looked very comfortable & relaxed.

"Excuse me." Misty said half her body still under the water in the tunnel. her hair wet pushed down on her face.

All the vaporions got extremely defensive; the webbed mane around their neck flared, and their mouths opened wide screeching horribly, to signal there was an intruder.

"Who brought you here?" A translated vaporion asked slamming its tail hard against the stone.

"I…found my way here." Misty could feel her stomach turn and her face heat up. What was she getting herself into?

"Impossible!" another one yelled.

"What is the problem?" A pink vaporion walked onto what looked like thrown. It looked at misty, its crystal pink eyes widened, it knew what Misty wanted. But you see, The vaporion were at war.

As this was all explained to Misty, she felt a large amount of failure wash over her body. She was going to be stuck like…_this._

"That's so sad." She said softly, holding back tears.

Apparently the dominant Tenicruel from Sea foam Island had invaded & are currently killing off some of the weaker pokemon for food, they used their brawny tentacles to create a new, stronger current to help drift the pokemon away from their natural habitat. The Vaporion were outraged of course, but weak & short handed.

"So you can't help me." Misty said sadly. As she was told her answer & was about to leave she stopped.

"Ill help you. Even if you can't help me, I want to be your friend." She said with a smile. If she was going to be stuck like this she might as well make a few friends.

She received a thank you from the vaporion & the fastest way to the Sea foam Island palace, she also received a silver choker like necklace with a pink star shaped crystal hanging off it. This necklace could be used as a sign showing she was part of the royal vaporion family. Or could be used as a distress call, if she was in any trouble she could squeeze the crystal & the Vaporions & Dewgong's would instantly know where she was.

"Its beautiful, thank you." Misty said on a litter note. She was now on her way out, they let her use the immediate short cut, where she could leave the castle threw one small tunnel.

"It's so pretty!" she said twirling underwater. She looked up at the surface, if she swam fast enough she could catch some major air. She dived deep before readying her fin.

"Alright…" she said calmly. "I can do this."

So she did it, she swam faster & faster &…oh it felt great! Her heart was racing as she approached the surface. Misty never felt so alive! It was as if she was flying. The warm rays of the sun drenched her body.

To her surprise she stayed in the air a lot longer then she thought, piercing the air with her body she managed to look to her right, she saw Ash…Staring right at her…gawking at her, his eyes were wide, memorizing her every feature. This made her think like crazy, did Ash see her? Did he recognize her? Misty had a feeling she would be hearing about this later. She was still starring at him until the cold splash of salt water shook her from her worried thoughts.

"Come on Ash its getting late & I'm tired." Brock said rolling up the sandy beach towels. "Hey Ash I'm talking to you!" he said waving his hand in front of his face, a little agitated.

Ash was taken off guard, while he was watching his squirtles water gun/ ice beam combo he saw what looked like a flying Gyarados?...no it was much too small to be a Gyarados, a Dragonair? No…it was much too gorgeous & stunning to be something as plain as a Dragonair. If it wasn't for the sun setting behind it…This made Ash wonder what he saw, Even though it was only a glimpse, it was the most magnificent thing he's ever seen. A Dewgong? No. A Vaporion…no!

This was frustrating Ash, before he could think anymore he was shocked by his pika pal.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled violently, it was the wrong time to do something like that when he was clearly deep in thought.

"Were going." Brock said handing some of the beach stuff to Ash.

He couldn't take it anymore way too many things were rushing threw his head for him to think about what he was about to say! He had to let it out! He had too! Ash was going to explode. "I SAW A MERMAID!" he blurted out absentmindedly.

A silence was made between them…a very awkward silence.

Brock just stared. A moment passed. A large grin appeared on his face."I think you caught a little too much sun today buddy."

"I know what I saw." Ash was angry. He continued loading the pokeballs back into his back pack. He grabbed an umbrella & a towel & started to walk off to the Gym.

Misty saw the whole thing from behind a large smiley rock. Misty pulled out a note pad, taking a second to wonder exactly where she pulled it from.

"It appears being a mermaid enhances your vision & hearing. She leaned back, letting it all sink in.

"He did see me…" Misty said quietly. She wanted to swim up to him so badly. To say that he wasn't crazy & what he saw was her. But she knew that could never happen.

"Dewgong!"

"OH my god!" Misty screamed kicking herself high off the rock. She looked at Dewgong. It nudged against her side.

"I missed you too!" she said catching her breath... "It is getting late…I should go…" she was exhausted, and needed sleep. She pulled herself onto the rock and transformed back.

"I'll play with you tomorrow." Misty said as she started to swim towards the shore. "It feels so weird to walk." She said, wobbling towards the gym.

Once inside she heard something, the reason why she had left the gym in the first place… She heard fighting.

"Ash do you really think there are mermaids?" Brock yelled at Ash. They had been arguing for about 10 minutes, Brock seemed to have pushed Ash a little too hard, and didn't like his reaction one bit.

"Whatever Brock, your best friend is crazy." He turned his back quickly. "Believe what ever you want!" his voice was icy & full of frustration. Ash didn't want to hear what Brock had to say any longer, he grabbed the door knob & slammed it shut.

"Whatever." Brock whispered walking into his room.

"Gosh were you two fighting?" Misty said coming up the stairs catching Brock as he was turning into his room. Misty did not welcome the bickering, it brought back bad memories.

"Um…" Was all Brock could say.

"Brock?" Misty said confused, she stepped closer. "Are you okay?" he starred at Misty with glazed eyes.

"Umm…Brock?" she squeaked.

His eyes widened and turned to hearts, you could hear him panting. "You're so beautiful! Please Misty give me a chance I promise ill be good!" he advanced towards Misty. "Oh please oh please!"

Misty leaped backwards, jumping onto the wall like spider man in a cheap knockoff movie. He wasn't even making sense! He was pledging his undying love for the red head, inching closer…& closer…

"I WANT YOU, I _NEED_ YOU!" He cried passionately, he looked as if he was going to cry. Brock waved his arms in the air, to emphasize how he couldn't control the love rushing threw his body.

"Oh Misty were meant to be together, as _one_!" he had that perverted grin plastered on his face again. He inched closer…and closer…and…

"I got to go!" she screamed in panic, making a lethal dash to her room.

"Ill be waiting my love!" he called out to her.

She slammed the door, & locked it. Misty found it hard to catch her breath; she had realized just what had happened.

"Brock…oh no…" She thought to herself, a wave of guilt submerged her; Misty couldn't take it she was gasping for relief. "He's fallen under the…curse." Misty felt horrible, she knew Brock would never lay a finger on her…if she didn't want him to. "What have I done?"

Misty nearly took off her bathing suit until she found Ash squeezing a stress ball. He always did this when he was upset. He squeezed it harder and harder. Misty started to feel bad for the stress ball as its squishy eyes bulged in and out of its head.

"Ash?" she said softly, sitting down next to him.

"What." He said. His voice was bitter, he obviously didn't want to talk, but Misty never really listened to what he wanted.

"I…are you okay? I heard you & Brock fighting."

"Brock who?" His body tensed, forcing himself to look the other way.

"Come on Ash." She said calmly resting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't mean that."

He looked into her deep cerulean blue eyes, he always found himself

"It's just that…I saw…"

"A mermaid?" Misty said finishing his sentence.

"How did you…"

"I over heard."

"Oh…you probably don't believe me." He said looking away, a light tint of pink brushed his cheeks.

"I do." She said simply, sitting next to him on her bed. "I remember when I was little I saw mermaids all the time." She lied. And it was eating her up inside.

"Really?" he said turning to her.

"Yah everyone thought I was crazy, especially my sisters, they thought It was just a stage, & after awhile I stopped seeing them."

"I barley saw her, she was so beautiful." Ash said lying down on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

"I bet she was." Misty sounded a little disappointed. Ash was falling in love with the mermaid, not the human she was.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yeah."

"Did you dye your hair?"

Her heart stopped; did he just say what she thought he said? She didn't wait for a reaction & with that she catapulted herself off her bed and ran into her bath room checking out her hair & the rest of her body.

Her hair grew a lighter shade of pink. It wasn't even red anymore & it was 4 inches longer…4 inches!!

"Great." She said reaching for a pair of scissors & started to cut off her hair. As soon as she thought it was back to normal it grew back, painfully.

"Misty are you okay?" Ash said knocking on the door.

Cringing to her head hoping it would stop the pain, she managed to sneak out some words…"I'm fine…I guess the sun did a number to my hair." Misty checked herself in the mirror & walked out of the bathroom. "It's pretty bad."

"I think it looks…" 'Beautiful.' Ash said in his head. 'Spectacular, perfect, stunning, remarkable, incredible, astonishing….' The list went on inside his head.

"Oh I knew it was bad!" Misty whined running over to her bed burring her face in her pillows.

"NO!" Ash stressed. "It…" He knew he couldn't say the things he wanted to say…it would totally creep her out. "Fits you rather well." 'Rather?' he thought. 'Rather well?' he couldn't believe he just said that. He sounded like an old grandpa.

Seeing he wasn't getting a response, "I'll sleep on the futon in Brocks room. Ash said. "You can have the bed."

"Ash…" there was a pause as he opened the door. Misty knew she couldn't back out now. She had to muster up her courage &… "I would really like it if you stayed." She said laughing at his hair comment.

Ash agreed a little to fast, he said he would sleep on the floor, even though that's not what Misty had in mind it was good enough. I mean it wouldn't be any different from camping out side right?

* * *

**Sooo what did ya think? Hmmmm?? Lol well the next chapter will be up in a few dayssss. Read & review!! I wanna know how you guys like the story so far.**


	4. Hooray for Friends

**heeyyy well yuh this story is not getting deleted. i don't know if i said before, but im re editing all the chapters.**

**sorry if i confused or scared you guys!**

**enjoyyy.**

* * *

Ash & Misty talked about several things before going to sleep. 

Like what kind of mermaids Misty saw, or if she actually met one. Ash was pretty hung up over this mermaid thing. He even said that Misty looked like a mermaid from time & time.

The sun rose quietly, making Ash the first to wake. He stared at Misty. She looked so peaceful & cute when she was a sleep, Ash would sometimes secretly wake up early just to look at her & think. No, he wasn't obsessed…just a coward, he knew some where along the line they were going to be just friends & nothing more, and he was somehow okay with that…but ever since this little vacation he had never been more attracted to Misty…never.

"Oh rise & shine sleeping beauty." A deep voice rang waking Ash up from his thoughts.

'What?' Ash sat up off the floor immediately. "Brock!" He yelled. "Leave Misty alone! & what's with all that sleeping beauty stuff?" he jumped up & started to push Brock out the door.

"What's going on?!" Misty said sleepily.

"Nothing!" the boys answered.

"Brock dear can you make me some breakfast? I'm awfully hungry." She said in a slightly sexy cute tone, tangling the sheets between her body.

"Anything for an angel!" he cooed running out the door.

Ash loved it. He would bathe in her words if he could, but he didn't feel the need to respond, he was a little jealous that the words weren't meant for his ears.

"Oh Ash…"she pouted leaning forward, her hair had grown some more, at was just a pink as her sister's.

Ash thought he would die from _pitching the tent_ a little to fast. She was absolutely stunning, the way the sun poured in from behind her made her look like a goddess. Her hair had much more volume & bounce than Ash had ever seen, & the messy pillow head hair made it even more irresistible.

Misty thought about what she was going to say & got a hold of herself. "Nothing" she said in her usual shy voice.

"Kay!" Ash yelled like a child running out of the room.

Misty pulled the covers over her head & started to kick her bed.

"WHY" she screamed into the sheets. Misty noticed her favorite blue and green Cerulean City Princess day shirt was a little pit tighter that usual…in fact, it was really tight.

She could barley peek down her shirt, but she knew what had happened…she had…grown.

"Why me? Why now…why in this shirt?!" she sighed in defeat.

Moments pasted.

Misty stopped whining enough to pull out the mythical book of mermaids from under her bed; she started to search it. She checked the page about love one more time.

'_Another form of the curse is having the heart grow hollow. Once the transformation of a cursed mermaid is complete she is prone to seeking out males & playing with there emotions. They are empowered to an endless supply of boy toys.'_

"_No!_" Misty gasped. "I don't want to be like that!" she slammed the book down onto the floor & started getting ready for the day.

"Well Brock it seemed like you enjoyed waking Misty up this morning." Ash said annoyed. What was Brock thinking? he knew; he KNEW that Misty was his.

"What can I say she's _growing up_." He tweaked his thick eyebrows up and down, "…& she's starting to look a lot like Nurse Joy." He had that pervertedsmile on his face again.

Ash threw a loaded butter knife at him. "Screw you Brock you know I have feelings for her!"

"You snooze you loose!" Brock yelled back wiping the butter from under his eye.

"I can't believe you! Do you know how much older you are than Misty?!" Ash picked up an apple. "That's sick!" then he chunked it at him.

Brock let his face catch the apple, "It's about love!" he said throwing it back at Ash.

"YOU BACK STABBING NON BELIVING FUTURE GIRL FRIEND STEALER!" Ash yelled violently taking the hot glass syrup jar and throwing it as hard as he could at his so called friend.

For the third time, Brock took the hit, this time in the eyes.

Were not sure what kind of effect maple syrup has a Brock but he suddenly took on a strong British accent…

"Me eyes! Me eyes! Bloody hell!" he continued to curse in British slang.

Ash starred at him for a bit…he needed to get somewhere fast he decided to run threw the woods, passing caterpie & butterfree, piggys, rattata, & ekans he made his way to a path that looked liked it have be walked on recently. He found it lead to a tall grassy cliff; the same one Misty was at yesterday.

"Hey that's the sea cottage!" Ash said out loud glancing threw a few trees.

"Dewgong!" the perky Dewgong jumped up a good 15 feet from the water only to see that the shadows he saw weren't Misty's, they were Ash's.

"Awesome!" Ash said pulling out an empty pokeball.

"Dewgong!" it cried landing back into the water, setting off a strong ice beam.

"What do you think your doing?!" a familiar voice yelled from the bushes.

"Whose there?" Ash yelled.

A very tan Misty with extremely long wavy blonde hair, it seemed to end just below her knee caps, & green eyes stepped out. She was wearing a white mini skirt, tube top & pink jacket, with a pink poke dot bathing suit underneath.

"I'm…" 'Crap who am I?' Misty thought. "Mina."

"Okay _Mina_ why are you stopping me from catching this Dewgong?"

"Because it belongs to me!" she ran over the edge where 'her' Dewgong was & winked, she also showed it her necklace.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ash yelled.

"Nothing."

"What's so special about that necklace?"

"Nothing why."

"It just so happens my friend has one just like that." He said his voice still a little angry demanding for answers, he wanted to be alone right now.

"So."

"So where did you get it?" Ash demanded.

"A friend." Misty started to get nervous.

"Which friend?"

"Your friend."

"What friend?"

"Misty!" she yelled jumping over the cliff. She dived down deep, she knew she would transform any second now.

"Who would have thought the third power would be shape shifting?" she thought kicking deeper and deeper into the water, she could feel her legs morph together and her upper body…grow just a little bit more, her hair shrunk back to its respectful mermaid length.

"HEY!!" Ash yelled. "I was talking to you!"

Misty couldn't help but have a little fun, so she decided to show her tail off to Ash.

"Hey it's you!" he gasped, she was beautiful, Ash couldn't think, she looked so real, she had to be real…

"I'd knew we'd meet again" She smiled beautifully.

Misty was just about to take off when she heard Ash yell again, he sounded serious.

"Will I see you again?" he looked love sick. He looked like he wanted to trade in his pokebelt for a fin. "I can't stop thinking about you…please, let me see you again?"

Misty frowned a little "Meet me here at seven, I really need talk to you" Misty yelled following her Dewgong under the water. She had to explain….in her case, lie, about the necklace, before he found out.

It was maybe 9 o clock in the morning; Misty knew she had to help the Vaporions today before her time was up.

"Kay Dewgong lets go to Sea foam Island." She swam alongside her friendly pokemon for a few Hours; Misty needed a break, they were now at the deadly shore of Lavender Town, known for its mysterious missing boats and variety of wild pokemon.

Misty guided threw the water eventually sitting on a chair that had 3 pink sticks sticking out of it, obviously for back support.

"This chair is a little weird." She said examining it…"it not that soft either!" she slammed her tail against the seat over and over again.

"Dew…gong!" it yelled.

Misty looked down with fear…she was indeed sitting on a…

"GYARADOS!" A loud roar echoed threw the ocean.

"SWIM!" Misty screamed swimming away as fast as should could, oh how she hated Gyarados!

It screeched violently, awakening more Gyarados…soon Misty and her companion were dodging lethal ice beams, hydro pumps and of course…their bellies.

They swam & swam until they came to shallow water; Misty started to see people's legs kicking from above her. The Gyarados came up from behind & pushed them out of the water & onto the wet sand, the waves slowly dragging them back in.

They sat there, trying hard to catch their breath. Did that seriously just happen?

Misty looked around. "Dewgong, I'm going to transform, I need you to watch my back." Misty transformed back into her normal self, her hair was just a few shades shy of her mermaid hair, & it had reached its full length.

"Misty?" An all too familiar voice rang in Misty's head.

She turned to face him "Gary!" Misty panicked, what all did Gary just see?

"Misty why are you hanging out with that loser pal of yours?"…he obviously didn't see anything.

He helped her out of the water. & they sat down & chatted a little.

"Well never mind I see Ashy boy is know where to be found." He laughed a little & turned to Misty, letting their eyes meet. Their breath got short…"You're too beautiful for him anyways…" he leaned in to kiss her, Misty couldn't help it, and she couldn't stop, her body was pulsing, urging her to take the kiss, it was as if she wanted to mess with Gary, to lead him on, his breath tickled her lips and…

"Misty!" it was another voice misty knew all to well.

"Brock!" she yelled. She wanted to die right then & there, oh she knew it would defiantly be over with her & Ash…before it even begun!

"Misty we need to talk!" He yelled. Brock looked a little flustered…like he had just gotten ran over by a train.

"Why were you following me!" she yelled like she normally dose when she's annoyed. She turned to Gray, she wish she could play with him some more but she had to fix more important issues.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I borrowed Ash's Pidgeot."

'That explains the slicked back hair and the torn shirt.' She thought.

"Why…" she asked still not getting where he was going with this. "Why did you have to follow me?"

"We need to talk." Even if Brock didn't show his eyes you could tell he was serious.

Moments passed.

She walked along the beach shore with him. "So…you know?"

"The hell I know, how long have you been keeping this from us?"

"A few days, it's a…um curse." Misty cried. "& I only have two days to complete my mission."

They stopped walking. "What mission…" Brock said with a little more sympathy.

"I only have 2 days left until I turn into a real mermaid!" heavy tears delicately streamed down Misty's cheeks. She truly was beautiful when she cried. "A real cursed mermaid!"

"So what are you doing here?"

She sniffled a little. "I'm helping out the vaporion…they're at war."

"Misty you're a mermaid?" Gary popped out of nowhere…literately.

"Just tell the world why you don't you." Misty muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to help you." Brock said forgetting about his love for Misty & remembering the good friend he was. "What ever needs to be done, I'm here."

"Me too, I know I can help." Gary said with a smile. "Plus I don't see Ash anywhere near here."

"He doesn't know." Misty said sadly.

Brock stopped, "Wait…Misty so all that about him seeing a mermaid?"

"Mhm…"

"Well come on! I know a shop not to far from here that sells some scuba gear. We can help you with whatever you're trying to do.

The gorgeous Misty smiled; she hugged her old & new friend tight & started to walk towards the store. Who would have guessed that Misty's little secret would get out to so many people?

**

* * *

Hmmm whats gonna happen now?? lol well please review, the next chapter wont be in till a few days. **

**my dad just flew in (with some country star...steve crawl? crow?) lol idk.**

**but yuuh reviewww n i'll deliver the goods yo.**


	5. Lies Lies Lies!

**thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**so heres 'goods' just like i promised!!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

After 20 minutes of shopping Brock & Gary bought there scuba gear, unfortunately there was only one male scuba suit left. & a whole rack of woman's suits. 

"Its mine!" Brock & Gary yelled in unison plunging themselves at the rack.

It was like a mini game of tug of war, until Misty stepped in.

"Boys." She said trying to get the attention off of them. "Gary you're not big enough to fit into this suit so go pick out another one." Misty turned to Brock. "Go get dressed."

"Misty theirs only chick suits!" Gary whined.

She sighed & walked over to one; she pulled out an aqua blue & black suit & handed it to Gary.

"Go." She said pushing him toward a dressing room.

Exhausted Misty ran her hand threw her hair and sat down. 10 long minutes later the two exited the dressing rooms.

"Let's go." Gary said paying for everything & walking out the door.

"Where do we start?" Brock said setting his flippers in the water.

"We have to swim out, there's suppose to be an under water cave over by Cinnabar Island."

"Cinnabar? Misty we're not made of time!" Brock said squinting his eyes to see the tiny speck that was Cinnabar Island.

"My friend knows a short cut." She said.

"Dewgong." The white pokemon chirped annoyingly, it didn't like the idea of sharing Misty.

After about an hour of swimming towards Cinnabar they came to rocks peeking above the water.

"This is it! Put on your air mask & follow me." Misty said diving underwater mermaid style.

They followed Misty & her Dewgong all the way to an underwater field of sleeping Gyarados. It was scary but if they swam slowly enough they could get past them without the forced current waking them up. Intense moments were indeed made, like when a school of magicarp came by nearly waking up all the Gyrados, but soon enough they made it to the cave.

Mean seadras & tentacool crowed the cave; they looked so hungry & sad. 3 hours had passed, only 4 more hours till Ash met up with his mermaid. & barley 2 days left, until Misty's transformation was complete. Something she read this morning seemed to be on her mind.

'A true mermaid can't walk on land. Who's my true love?' Misty thought slowly floating along the cold cave water.

'Brock & Gary seemed to be acting themselves when there around me, wait…after I told Brock my secret he seemed to act normal, like the curse had been broken for him.'

It seemed to be the only logical explanation for Brocks sudden change in behavior.

"Misty!" Gary yelled pushing her out of the way. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize a rather gigantic Tentacruel was trying to kill them!

"Misty do something!" Gary yelled taking the hit.

"Stop!" she screamed at the violent pokemon. "I'm here to see the King."

The Tentacruel didn't seem too impressed.

"I'm a messager of the royal family in the cerulean ocean." She said stern, she was going to stare him down until it let them through.

As if by luck it let them by. He spoke in a language of low squeaks and moans only Misty & Dewgong could understand.

They were told that the next room was the royal chambers, & to do your best not to make the king angry. Since only Misty & Dewgong understood, Gary & Brock were left waiting. Misty knew she had to hurry, she knew scuba tanks couldn't last that long.

"Oh baby your all safe! Look how much you've grown!" An all too motherly voice filled the telephone room at pokemon center.

"Love you too mom." Ash said a little embarrassed. He thought he would ask a bunch of people about mermaids, most of those people thought he was crazy.

"So how are you & Misty?" His mom asked as if she was prying into his love life.

"Mom!" he dragged. "Misty…& I were just friends okay?"

"Dear, I'm not blind it's very clear to the world that you lov…"

"What's that mom? I can't hear you static must be interfering, oh look ice cream bye mom!" Ash had never talk that fast before & he wasn't about to start now. That was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had with his mom…no scratch that, they once had an argument about underwear sizes, & to make it even worse she retold it at a Christmas party.

"Its 10 till 5…" Ash said to Pikachu.

"We got about two hours what do you want to do?"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran over to a bottle of ketchup & started to drink it down.

"Okay…your hungry, me too!"

So they went off to eat.

"Yes?" the King yelled at Misty.

"Sir I'm here to ask you to stop eating the pokemon in the cerulean region

"Nonsense!" he yelled. "I will not talk about it."

"Why not? Why are you eating them?"

"Our source of food has been poisoned; we were faced with starvation or invasion."

"If I find the source of where this poison is coming from will you agree to stop eating the pokemon & leaving that kingdom in peace?"

"Dear, if you can make our food eatable again I shall make you royalty." As flattering as that was Misty wasn't too thrilled of being surrounded by the pokemon she feared.

"A tip to help you on your journey…" King Tentacruel said all king like. "10 miles east of here is a cavern, it is where our food source is produced, but one day the flow of normal fish slowed, & even when we did get to eat the food was so tainted with poison it was unbearable to eat.

"But why haven't you gone west to the cinnabar ocean?"

"The water is was too smoggy & hot for us. The volcano there dose not make well with our kind."

"Ill do my best your majesty." Misty bowed for the king & swam away.

"Misty we don't have much time!" Brock yelled showing her how much air they had left.

They couldn't make it, they only had 5 minutes left & it took 2 hours to come this far into the cave.

They started to swim as fast as they could doing there best not to breathe only when it was necessary. Even with the help of Dewgong & Misty they were too heavy. They were going to drown.

Then as if every lord was watching them, a pack of abnormally large sized tentacool helped them take a short cut out, & pushed them too out of the water.

"Thank you!" Misty yelled wiping the tears from her eyes.

Misty looked at Brocks watch. It was 6 o'clock! & it would take at least 2 hours to make it back to Ash. "Thanks you guys." She sat in the water staring at the two guys who pretty much saved her life.

"I have to…um…" she couldn't find the words.

"We'll meet up with you later Misty." Brock said laughing, He knew she liked him, he knew Ash like her. What he didn't know was why they didn't figure it out yet. "C'mon on Gary."

"Thanks for your help you guys, um tomorrow at 10 I'm going to leave to help the Tentacruel I hope u guys will join me."

"Anything for Misty." Gary blushed, he liked Misty from the very beginning, that was mainly why he was so mean to Ash, he was jealous, sure Gary had girl friends left & right, a famous grandpa, strong evolved pokemon & wealth, but Ash had a mom who love him, 2 best friends, loyal pokemon,…& great hair. He just couldn't compare!

"Thanks Gary." Misty blushed she had to keep reminding herself that she loved Ash, even if he didn't love her, it still wouldn't feel right. She knew Ash didn't like her like that, but he was indeed very protective of her, it made her feel special. She liked to get Ash all flustered & mad; it was when he was his cutest.

"You better get going." Brock said stepping out of the salty water.

"I guess your right." Misty waved & dove back into the warm water. She swam as fast as she could over to what used to be _her_ secret hide out.

"Where is she?" Ash said to Pikachu, he had been waiting for 15 minutes & still no sign of Mina.

"Mina?" Ash yelled off.

Misty heard Ash; she felt her heart race & her toes curl. She was careful she transformed into 'Mina' & not Misty, Making sure her hair was blonde she hopped onto Dewgong's head, waiting for a water gun to propel her in the air.

"Ash?" her voice sounded more perky & more valley girl than Misty's.

"Hey." He looked over the edge to see what looked like a cute, carefree, sexy, confident more grown up version of Misty…no…maybe her sister.

Misty stepped off the powerful water gun & onto the grassy cliff where she sat next to Ash.

"Heh heh. So about Misty?"

"What about Misty?"

"You said you knew her!"

"Oh yes very well."

"Dose she know you're a mermaid?"

"Yes."

"That's funny she told me that she never met one."

Misty felt bad. She forgot that she said that, she was just tired & didn't want to make Ash feel like he was going crazy.

"Were friends, very very close friends." Misty said trying to think of what to say next. "We made a promise not to like say anything. in fact..." Misty lifted her necklace. "...This is a...friend ship...necklace! i found them both tangled in a reef on day!" Misty was nervous, she had never lied so much in her life. "Thats why were like...such good friends."

'So now I have to watch what I say.' Ash knew that if he let word of his emotions slip, she would tell Misty how humiliating!

"So what's it like to be…you know."

"Horrible." Misty lowered her head; it was like reality was punching her right in the face. This; this is all she could ever have with Ash. He had to know, but how to tell to him? 'Ash I'm Misty & I'm a mermaid.' He would so totally hate her! For lying to him, for making him believe all that stuff about mermaids.

"You see, I'm a mermaid…All mermaids are cursed." Misty began. "I'm a cursed mermaid. I can't love anyone, because everyone falls in love with me." She looked at Ash. She felt a little self-absorbed. "Anyways…I have a limited number of days with these to good friends of mine." She said lightly slapping her legs.

"No that's terrible. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We'll…" She leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, she was so close he could feel her blonde hair brush against his legs, and her minty breath tickle his nose.

"Whoa!" Ash yelled slightly scooting away, 'what am I doing?' he thought to himself.

"I can't kiss you…I'm with somebody." He knew he shouldn't have said that. If this got to Misty she would only want to know more about it. She would only get mad at Ash like she always dose. She never appreciates him; it's as if he's never good enough for her, maybe that's why she hits him so much, or why she was so resistant to sharing a room with him. All this made Ash wonder if he was just wasting his time.

"With somebody?" Misty could hear her heart shatter. How could he be with somebody? How could he not tell her? What other secrets was he hiding from her? "Who they hell are you with?!" she yelled. Misty never cusses; she was so upset she didn't know what she was saying. "I'm sorry I have to go." She jolted up & ran threw the bushes she was so mixed with emotions she nearly killed someone in her unstable stampede "I'm sorry!" she said between sobs.

"Mina wait!" Ash felt like a jerk, he just blew everything. He better get back to the gym & try to get some sleep before the wrath of Misty came.

"Misty is that like you?" it was Daisy. "Oh my god like..little sis what's wrong?"

Misty couldn't face her sister, she had changed so much…she didn't even look like herself; Misty knew her sister was watching, noticing her new features and she continued to lower her head.

"Misty…" she sighed taking her into a strong embrace. "It like…was that Ash boy huh?" she didn't wait for a reply. "You're like growing up…" that's really all Daisy could utter. "You're growing up."

* * *

**Heyy guys lol yah i sorta changed the ending a bit...**

**Heyy guys...yuhh anyways that country music star was Stephen Cockran, and he n my daddy were talking about new songs on the plane n he said if i wrote a song n put music to it he would introduce me to Miley Cyrus, haha i know right?? i almost met her when i auditioned for cory in the house and hannah montana last september.**

**annyywayss i just thought id let you know whats going on and why it takes so much time to update! school...key club...freakn credit recoveryy and modellinggg haha.**

**well the story should be getting really interesting soon, the next chapter is pretty dramatic!**

**someone diiieess!**


	6. A Muky Situation

Woooo! sorry it took so long guys, ive been supppaaa busy. but im back with a new chapter! its fluffy and actioned packed! 

enjoy!

* * *

After about an hour of Misty's loud wailing Ash decided to enter the Gym, guilt overwhelmed him. He was absolutely determined to talk to Misty. Ash shook his head, and forced his feet of lead up the stairs to his room.

Crowd of Three hovered over the door.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Ash said as he clearly couldn't get into his room.

"Like you should know you're her little boyfriend!" Lilly scoffed rudely, turning her head. "Keep it down she's like sleeping!"

"What? What's wrong with Misty is she okay? & I'm not her boyfriend!" Ash said sternly. He was desperate for answers.

"Like shut up! She'll hear you!" Daisy snapped. Sure enough, cries emerged from the room once again.

"Great she's crying again!" Violet said shooting Ash a cold glare.

"What did I do?!" he yelled frustrated.

"Poor baby, I better go check on her." Daisy said walking past everyone and into the room. From the out side you could only hear the sound of crying & shushing.

"You…POKE-BOY!" Violet & Lilly screamed, fire fueling there anger.

Violet was the first to speak. "You can sleep on the couch! I don't want to see you anywhere near our baby sis ever again."

"And you can just forget about her going on your little adventures! From now on she's staying here with us. She has a better shot at fulfilling her dream here anyways." Lilly said coldly.

A blank stare of shock glazed over Ash's face.

"What is wrong with her?" he said slowly, trying to get the question threw their heads.

"That's not the point the point is it's your fault!"

Both of them took a big gasp of air, "YOU ARE LIKE SO TOTALLY UNBELIEVEBLY STUPID!"

It was Lilly's turn again, "Like what other secrets are you hiding!"

Ash knew what was going on now, or at least he had an idea, why would Misty be crying? & why would it be his fault…?

Maybe Mina beat him to the punch…she could have told Misty he was taken…she could have said a lot of things.

"So why would she hate me this much?" Ash was confused, and soon found out this wasn't a fight he'd like to take part in. the ravened hair boy wonder slowly turned around and made his way to the gym arena. He took off his jacket, swearing at the cold room, and made a small resting spot on the bleachers. A few hours had past, everyone had gone to sleep…or that's what he thought anyways; Ash thought this would be the best time to quietly grab his pjs. He entered her room it was dark & smelled like salty tears & snot.

He looked at covered lump in the bed, Misty one last time before leaving the out the door his little theory about Misty's anger seemed to vanish from his clouded mind.

He took a large sigh, for he was about to confess the very thing that would change his life.

"I'm so stupid Misty, I'm sorry for everything. I just wish I could tell you how I feel, but I'm too stupid to even say it right. I'm not good with words or anything like that." He looked at the sleeping girl in front of him & began to talk some more. "It hurts me more than you know to see you like this, I know you probably want to stay here with your sisters…I don't blame you I wouldn't want to walk around with a big jerk like me either…"

Ash found himself fidgeting with his thumbs, he continued to ramble.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I…Love you. I love you Misty Waterflower. I love everything about you. You're beyond beauty, you're beyond everything! You make my heart race; you make my palms sweaty…Some times I really do wish you felt the same way about me. I know you could never like a loser jerk like me. I'm a big dummy…& that's okay, because I know were only friends. But…I can dream cant I?"

He turned slowly putting his hand on the small golden door knob.

"You just don't know what its like…to love somebody so much…to see that person every day, to sleep inches away from that person every night…& pretend like there's nothing running threw there head…to pretend that my dream to be a pokemon master is the only thing I care about…but Misty you are my dream…I care about you!" he whispered the last part with a tear and passion.

"Pikaaa" Pikachu wiped a tear from its tiny eye & clapped its little yellow hands.

Ash sighed, how many times he wish he could say this to her…well while she's awake anyways.

"Come on Pikachu lets go back downstairs."

Misty laid there with…tears of joy in her eyes. He loved her. He really did love her…& he didn't want to kiss 'Mina' because he loves Misty! She was so overjoyed she felt like she was flying. Her heart was a train chugging down slanted tracks. She just laid there…breathless.

Misty knew who her true love was. It was indeed Ash Ketchem. She was caught on a high she thought would never end, butterflies so big she could take off right now. She could couldn't sleep…oh no, not like this.

The next morning was great…for Misty anyways. It felt like Christmas, her birthday, first day of school, all wrapped into one amazing moment.

Misty walked over to Brock's room & lightly knocked on the door.

Ash was walking up the stairs when he heard the knocking; he looked around the corner to see Misty standing in front of Brock's door.

"Traitor…" He whispered keeping a close eye on the two.

"Hey Misty are you ready?"

"Yeah I got some stuff for protection in my bag."

"Great! Is Gary still coming?"

"Of course it would be the same with out the 3 of us."

Ash was left there with his jaw wide open. He had a little idea what they were going to do…& what needed to be protected.

"Oh so how did your little date with you know who go?" Brock motioned his hands on the 'you know who' part.

Misty beamed at the question."It was…unexpected. But in the end it turned out to be one of the best nights of my life."

"Oh…its 10:10 we better get going ill grab the gear then we can head to the beach." Brock said hopping back in his room.

"Were going to have to be more careful that yesterday! The deeper you boy's went the faster I thought you two would pull out. I guess underwater caves like that aren't met for everybody."

Brock chuckled at her perverted statement. "I'll me you down stairs Mist, I got to get ready!"

Misty smiled started to walk towards the stairs, Ash froze. Took a few steps back & acted like he was walking up the stairs.

Their eyes met…Ash felt mad. She flashed a big smile…almost as if she wanted to say something. He quickly walked past her angry that she would even think about 'doing it' with Brock…& GARY! Why would she want to do _it_ with both of them! Ash felt like taking every single word he said last night back. He couldn't believe her. & she had a date? What was that all about? Maybe that's why she was crying…maybe he broke up with her or something. & her sisters thought it was him! That could be it…

It still didn't feel like the right answer. Ash knew something was up…so why not follow? He ran up to grab his swim trunks, & ran out towards the door.

"Hey Ash where are you going?" Misty said with a big grin.

What he said took Misty off her guard. "Why does it matter to you?" he said bitterly.

"Are you…mad at me…?" Misty's voice dropped, confusion swept over her face.

He didn't even turn around. "Who are you? I don't even know you anymore."

Tears started to swell in her eyes. What was happening? Why was Ash so upset with her? She really didn't have a clue. She _thought_ he loved her.

"What's wrong Misty? Nothing your little Boyfriends can't fix right?" He took a towel & slammed the door.

Ash had every right to be mad. She was the one mad at him to begin with! & on top of that she had actually gone out with somebody & is about to go & _get it on_ with two other people! What was she becoming?

"Hey Misty are you okay?" Brock said coming down stairs.

The light pink haired girl smiled and shook her head. "What…oh yah I'm fine lets go."

About 10 minutes later Misty & Brock met up with Gary who was impatiently waiting on the beach.

"You're late." He said already on his way to the water.

"We know, & we don't have much time so we're going to go now if you don't mind." Brock said putting on a flipper.

Quickly they swam out to the Sea Foam Island cave…which took roughly 3-5 hours; this was record time…seeing how it was on the other side of Kanto.

"Okay now ten miles east." Misty told her loyal Dewgong.

It said its name & went off east, not to long later they came to a small hole in the wall, Misty was the first to swim threw; it was a rather rough hole to swim through, it gave Misty a deep gash along her right arm.

"Damn…" she clutched her arm and bit her lip; going back would only be tougher so they continued to swim.

The rocky tunnel seemed to get a little wider; making it easier to swim threw. They came to a large thick purple spring, with loads decaying magicarp & other non fish pokemon floating on the top, the stench was horrible.

"Oh my god!" Misty screamed. It was a horrible sight to see, the dead fish bumped along Misty and her friends as they swam.

"Grimer…" an annoying sound was coming from rustling bushes, it grew louder and louder as the bush shook.

"Could it be…?" Brock said looking hard at the water they were all swimming in. "Everyone…slowly get out of the water." He said calmly swimming over to the edge.

Just as Brock & Gary met the bank, the water got thick, real thick & goopy, it obtained almost a quick sand effect…trapping Misty.

"What's going on?" She screamed in panic, the goopy purple water seemed to stop Misty from swimming, she was stuck!

Suddenly a large wave appeared in the spring, it had white eyes & a mouth dripping with ooze.

"MISTY IT'S A GIANT MUK!" Brock yelled out to her. "GET OUT!"

Misty started to feel light headed; she was slowly being poisoned, she could feel it rushing threw her body…waves of poison filled her veins tearing apart her organs, drowning them with toxic waste.

"Help me!" she yelled as her body flashed between its normal color & purple.

"Blastoise! I choose you!" Gary yelled throwing his pokeball out. "Blastoise, hydro pump on that Muk!"

"Onix grab Misty with your tail!" Brock commanded. Misty slowly started to sink into the muk, she was indeed unconscious. "Onix Dive in to save her!"

His loyal pokemon did as told, and dove without hesitation into the deadly ooze.

They stood there, scared to death…waiting.

This was taking too long. "It's not going to be enough!" Gary yelled looking at Brock with worry.

"Vulpix!" Brock threw another pokeball out. "Fire blast! Give it all you got!"

A fox like creature exploded onto the scene, an inferno spewing between its flared lips.

The fire weakened the Muk long enough for Onix to leap victoriously out with Misty on its back.

"Good job buddy Return!" The pokemon breeder put away his pokeball & pulled out another. "Gary take care of Misty!" "Crobat supersonic!"

The bat emerged, and with Brocks reassurance started screaming madly, directing it deadly waves to the purple monster.

The Muk started to sink into itself, very confused. "Dewgon ice beam, vulpix fire spin attack!"

Brock watched as the muk reacted with extreme temperature changes, just like he thought it started to bubble & and move around wildly. Then suddenly, three bright streams of speckled light hit the center of the muk filled spring.

"Dewgong!"

"It used Tri-attack!" Gary yelled forcing bottled water down Misty's throat. "Come on Misty drink!" he whispered. He tried slapping her; nothing would wake her up!

A loud muffled cry came from the spring, the muk started to swirl faster & faster! The water graciously turned from purple to crystal blue, suddenly a tiny grimer ploped out.

"Grimer!" it smiled happily, and moved around as if it were dancing!

"Are you okay little buddy?" Brock said knelling down.

"Grimer!" he smiled again.

"Don't let this happen again." The gimmer nodded, and danced it's way to the bush where its family awaited.

Brock turned around happy that he was able to bring stop all the chaos, his happy quickly turned to worry when he saw Misty was still unconscious!

"She needs help!" Gray yelled doing his best to hold up his waterfall of tears.

"We can't take her to a pokemon center like this!" Then it clicked in Brocks head…what better way to treat a poison attack, when you had a bunch of super potions in your bag.

He threw a sponge & a large bottle of potion at Gary. "Listen up, soak the sponge with the potion & start bathing Misty with it." Gary did was he was told, he was a little nervous about touching Misty with a wet sponge though…but hey when life gives you lemons…

Gary grabbed the sponge and did as he was told. "What was with that Grimer?"

Brock looked around. "What ever it was…it wasn't any accident." He bent down and picked up a dirty can. He started to brush it off.

"What's that?"

Brock revealed a black and red colored bottle. "Not sure…but they're sure are a lot of them littered around here…"

The shrugged and went back to bathing Misty, who had transformed on default due to the poison.

7 long minutes later she stopped flashing purple, she laid there motionless. Brock's heart stopped as well as Gary's.

"What's wrong…" Gary whispered not taking his eyes off of Misty.

"It's either very good or very bad…" he said sternly.

"How bad is bad…"

Brock gulped. "The worst."

Brock started to check for a pulse, a sign of relief came over his face…she had a pulse…not the strongest…but she was alive.

"Were doing good keep going."

"Dewgong!" Misty's poke pal jumped from the water it seemed terrified, as if it wanted to run away. Suddenly it started to glow light pink…it set its fin on Misty's arm…it didn't take long for her to glow as well.

"What's it doing?"

Brock was amazed. "I think this its using rest."

Misty's eyes started to blink she shot up scared out of her mind. "You guys…" she screamed into a cry.

"What?!" they both jumped up onto each other scared half to death.

Her body trembled. "Today is the last day!"

* * *

yay! your still reading! well yeah nobody died, i was a little sad at the number of reviews i got... 

so share the love! and ill update more offten.

anyways...the next chapter should be REAL interestingggg. and if you think its the end your terribly wrong.

there's 6 more chapters. yaaayyy woo so yes review!


	7. Captured Confessions

Indeed it has been awhile!

Drama, drama, drama!!!!

enjoy!

* * *

Brock studied her aged face. "Are you sure?" he was absolutely breathless.

"Positive…" Misty closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Her pink hair shook from side to side in the wind.

"What's wrong with her?" Gary cried putting on his scuba suit franticly.

"True mermaids…can't walk on land…so they can't breathe Air for that long…" Misty managed to get out. She was going threw the final stages of the transformation; it wouldn't be long till her legs morphed into her fin for the final time.

Brock took her shaky hand in his. "Misty its 3 o'clock & if we swim back fast enough will make it to the beach at 5."

So the decision was made. They would swim, faster than anyone has ever swum before, making sure they made it to the beach as quick as possible, they defiantly didn't have any time to lose.

"I have to find Ash!" She screamed swimming even faster dodging kelp and troublesome seeweed…Dewgong couldn't even catch up with her at this rate.

"Why?!" Gary yelled in frustration, why did Ash have it all, why did Ash always turn out to be the good guy, Gary was the one who saved Misty's life, Gary was the one who pushed her out of that tentacruel's way! Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't Misty see that Gary…loved her?

"Because…I think he's the one." She said on a softer note.

Brock swam up to her side. "Misty are you sure? You might only get one shot at this you know…the true love thing."

"Yes…I'm sure but it wont be easy…I think he overheard our conversation this morning." Misty smiled as she thought of some of the things they said.

"So…"

"Like I don't know I don't think he was happy about me hanging out with Gary…Yeah."

"Misty swam up & hit the surface hard. She scanned the beach for Ash...nothing…nothing but tanning blondes basking in the warm sun and dark haired jocks playing Frisbee, she scanned more until her eyes met a ravened haired boy and a Pikachu. Misty's heart skipped at beat as she ran out of the water with her barley blue colored legs.

"Oh Ash I'm so glad I found you!" she wheezed, beaming.

A boy a lot cuter & older than Ash flipped over from tanning.

"With a face like that you can call me whatever you want!" he said giving a high five to his brown haired friend. She starred in disbelief as 'Ash's' eyes met someone else's.

"Don't be so trusting, She's like a wonder ball…you never know what your going to get."

"Ash!" Misty looked at him with a sign of relief on her face. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm not. Incase you haven't noticed I'm not in the best mood right now." Ash looked at Misty hard. He hated being mad at her but she had gone way too far! She _did it_ with Gary Oak. She _did it_ with Brock…uh Brock! & she probably _did it_ with her mystery date too!

"Ash it's not like that…" Misty knew he would be mad…But he said those words as if he were trying to hurt her!

"I'm looking for your friend Mina." He said coldly trying hard not to look her in the eye. "I think I owe her an explanation."

Misty's blood was boiling, how dare he try to hurt her and then…and THEN make her jealous, on he had some nerve! "The hell you do Ash Ketchem! You're so stubborn; you think you're so cool! I absolutely can't stand your horrible attitude! Ash Ketchem how can you sleep at night? Oh, I know Alone! And forever you will because I'm threw with this! Try Ash, just TRY to find another girl like me." And with that Misty gathered her tears and ran off into the unknown mob of listeners.

The brown haired tanner next to the Ash look-alike sat up with his mouth flared open. "shit dude—" but before he could continue he was cut off.

"Dude is she yours?" The tanning Ash look alike asked with an extremely confused smile on his face.

Ash just kind of stood there before answering."Used to be."

"Why did you like break up with her? She's like every dudes dream girl man!"

"Yah I figured that out the hard way."

"She's got that hair, those eyes and those hips! Her legs looked a little blue…but hey I can work with that!"

Ash started to walk away, still upset about his encounter with Misty, you know come to think of it, she was really starting to look like a young lady…& not some scrawny tomboy…something seemed a little different.

"Ash?" It was that valley girl voice Ash had been looking for all day.

"Hey Mina I was looking for you!" he jogged over to her and gave her a peace sign. "So-"

Mina blurted in. "Misty told me…what's up?" they sat down on the warm sand, Misty…or Mina, sat holding her explosive anger back deep down inside. she wasn't going to let Ash off the hook so easily. She kept a stern look in her eyes and smiled.

"About the other day…" he started.

"Oh don't worry about it." 'Ash don't you even try to change the subject on me!' she thought as the waves suddenly seem to hit the bank of the beach a little rougher than usual.

"No I mean I didn't kiss you because…& you swear to god you can't say anything!" He looked deep in her blue eyes.

Mina flashed a fake smile and held up 2 fingers. "Scouts honor!"

"Because I liked Misty…" Ash finally let it out and he started to cool off.

Misty couldn't believe her ears what was he saying he _liked_ her what did that mean? That he wasn't her true love? What?! "Liked?!" she nearly screamed.

A wave jumped from the ocean and onto the beach forcefully.

"Okay well I did a lot…I loved her. But she's not interested…_Really_ not interested, I over heard her saying she was going to _get it on_ with my best friend & rival!" Ash snaked his fingers threw his hair. "I mean..I thought she was the one you know? But she goes off and bangs anything with a dick…"

"WHAT?" Mina's red face exploded! Her hair was literately flying at the strong increase of wind. Clouds swarmed over her as the waves crashed out of control.

"I know I was just as surprised…I sort of thought we might have had something…" Ash lowered his head…but not for long…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE IS NOT A SLUT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE IMPLYING! DID SEEEE HER HAVE SEX? NO! DID SHE TELL YOU SHE HAD SEX? HELL NO! WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU EROGANT JERK?!"

Ash shrunk to the size of a golf ball. He gulped. "Gosh you girls really do stick together...I don't know what to believe! I heard her talking to Brock this morning & she was all…" Ash positioned himself to talk like a girl. "_I got protection in my bag!_" & Brock was all "_Oh is Gary still coming? I got to be careful because it's my second time doing it with you."_ & misty was all "_Three sum! The deeper you guys went the more I thought you two would pull out!_" Ash took a breath & turned to a fuming Mina. "…um was it something I said?"

"She DID NOT, I repeat, did NOT do it with Brock _or _Gary! You're so BLIND, so DENSE! They went…OH NEVER MIND!" she got up & walked to the water. She knew that if she transformed it would be her last time. She just didn't have the energy to stay human any longer, her hair started to fly into the strong increase of wind her legs started to glow bright silver, like they always did before she transformed

"Ash there is something you should know & I'm sorry I've kept it a secret for so long now. But I can't hind it anymore…I hope you can forgive me…im…Mi-"

"A MERMAID!" 3 voices from the violent grey sky yelled, the clicking of heavy chains could easily be heard as a large metal cage fell from balloon and captured Mina!

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled furiously. They knew her secret..how? This was bad. Everyone knows that Team Rocket is big on experimenting & cloning, what were they going to do with Mina?

"Oh look James it's the twerp!" Jessie mused dryly. "Were going to take you fishy friend away for now."

Meowith joined in. "Ha-ha! Say good bye!" he pulled out a tiny red remote and slammed his tiny little paw on the yellow button.

As if on queue, the cage started to sink into the sand before it flipped over scooping Misty up! All the sand poured from the cage as Misty hit the thick bars.

"ASH HELP!" She screamed for her life. She started to scream louder & louder like a distress call….a fire alarm…she continued to scream even higher than when she did at the gym.

The balloon took off, dragging Misty along the beach. The cage knocked several people over, everywhere was chaos, the waves were dangerously high for children, the sky was dark and thunderous, people were screaming and pointing…no body could do anything!

"No way!" Ash picked up Pikachu & grabbed a little girl's bike; he carefully set Pikachu in the basket and raced as fast as he could along the shore line, trying to catch up to them.

Everything was good; Ash was just about to leap onto the cage until it took a sharp right toward the ocean.

Ash stood there, pale, as if he were about to puke. "That's Misty…" he choked.

"Piiika piii!" Pikachu hit its yellow head as if it were saying 'Duh!'

"Nobody can scream that loud! And nobody has that temper!" Ash could feel his stomach knot. He had said all those horrible things to her face. He had confessed his love to her. Ash stumbled a bit, trying not to faint.

"ASH!" Brock yelled angrily He was sitting on a jet ski ready to follow "Come on there getting away & TRUST ME we don't have time." Lightening cracked reinsuring Brocks statement.

Ash nodded his head & jumped on the jet. "Hey who's that in front of us?" He asked.

"That's Gary." Just as ash was about to say something Brock stopped him. "& before you get angry he's been helping lot so don't be mad, you're just going to have to put your rivalry away for now."

"Helping with what?"

"Misty!" Brock said speeding up; he really didn't have time to explain…nobody did.

"What about Misty?"

"Didn't she tell you anything?! Misty is a mermaid! & she only had 3 days to find her love or she would be cursed to the sea for all eternity!!" he yelled taking on a rather large wave.

"What?!" Ash nearly fell off the jet from shock. Misty…misty was that beautiful mermaid he saw days before? Misty was indeed his one & only…but she's so mad at him from saying all those horrible things! How will he make it up to her? How will he save her?

"I DON'T have time for this!" Brock wasn't normally this up tight…only when it comes to serious matters…like when his mom wrecked the gym he once ruled. Then something abnormal happened…The Team Rocket balloon started to sink into the water! A hot air balloon started to sink into the water!!

"What's going on up there?" Brock yelled.

"It's a secret base come on!" Gary, who was still in his scuba gear dove into the water alongside his Blastoies

Inside the base Misty was being lowered into an aquarium.

"You cant do this!" she screamed watching her hair go from blonde to pink…her legs were the same color as her tail now, & her feet had morphed into fins, only they were still in the form of legs.

"What an odd sight to see…" Jessie started to laugh as she walked away.

They must have been far far away from Cerulean Ocean by now; she didn't know where she was, or why. Then an idea came! Her necklace! She could use it to get help!

"I hope this works." Misty whispered as she clutched onto her necklace. "…I Hope this works…"

* * *

Wooo a cliffy! anyways i hope i pleased some of you guys with Misty's anger. Its late and i need sleep.

Mmmm well yes share the love and have a good life. I'll see yall in the next chapter.

There will be a surprise! Haha and trust me, you **won't** see it comming.


	8. Thank god for interns!

Woooo! sorry for the wait ive been busy like always.

ermhm! and and the surprise is some what refreshing...and well maybe a little bit sad.

like i said you wont see it comming.

so yes, enjoy!

* * *

Gary took once last glance at Brock and Ash. They looked so dependent and scared rocking back and forth on that Jet Ski; he knew what he had to do. Gary took a deep breath and jumped into what looked like a whirl pool.

He held his breath as his body was sucked into a long tunnel, his body floated in the sea water as the secret entrance started to close, suddenly the water drained, and his body plummeted to the hard rock floor. This whole process reminded him of something out of the space program.

Gary soon found a way to escape the once water logged room, he snuck around and hit behind a bush.

"Why is a bush here?" he whispered to himself, the rest of the room was plain with the exception of a few key pads and scanners on the walls. Gary waited a few minutes just to make sure the coast was clear, he heard Jessie talking about something to do with Giovoni in the next room. This took Gary a little off guard, Giovoni was here? & why are they so interested in Misty?

"Misty!" Gary whispered, he peeked his head around the corner before advancing. "Misty if you can hear me let me know!" he waited. Nothing. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she didn't have super hearing like the fish…or was that bats? "Whatever same thing…" he scoffed and smiled a little at the thought of Misty being half fish half bat. His smile quickly faded to a sour expression and shivers when he got a more…detailed vision of Misty.

"Gary?" she said crying, "Gary is that you?"

"Thank god!" he whispered again. "I'm coming!"

Gary crept around the corner carful not to get caught. What he saw nearly killed him! Not only was she being chained to a wall above an aquarium, but the wall had water stones embedded in as well. "I'm not going to make it Gary!" she said forcing all her pain into a whisper.

He swallowed at the site."Misty you have to stay strong! Do it…for Ash, he wouldn't want you to go down without a fight!"

Foot steps could be heard coming from a hallway, the heel clicking noise came to a stop.

"Who's there?" It was Jessie; she proceeded into the room searching for somebody who apparently wasn't there anymore. She walked over to Misty & starred at her.

"You know, I've always been a big mermaid fan, there so graceful & beautiful." She leaned up against the aquarium, giving her a star crossed/dreamy gaze. "So lets speed up the process shall we?" her eye brows grew evil as she pulled a lever releasing Misty from the wall & into the pool of water, instantly the wall glowed bright blue, it was the water stones reacting!

Misty could feel her tail forming together like it always had only this time it hurt, this time it was permanent, The color was much bluer than before, like a crystal blue. Her hair remained the same but her eyes changed dramatically, they were about the same color of her hair only much redder, her nails were on fire! They were changing colors like a cheap mood ring! Suddenly they turned black & Misty's eyes went dim, she past out.

"No!" Gary cried out loud. "Why? How?" he gasped in defeat.

"Who's there?!" Jessie yelled checking her back pocket to reassure herself her gun was loaded. She looked around the room & saw a shadow that didn't belong. "I see you…" she teased. "You don't want to end up like your friend here hm?" Still. Nothing.

"OBEY ME!" she pulled out her gun & ran over to Gary's hiding spot…well more like slid to his hiding spot, but never mind that. "I don't take this shit from twerps like you!" she looked him in the eye & before her potential victim had a chance to scream—

She shot Gary Oak in the chest. "Kind of cute." She mused before picking up the body & walking down the hall way. To her bosses office.

"Jessica!" a deep voice yelled from behind a chair. "Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes sir boss." Jessie answered with confidence dropping the body to the floor; she was now wearing the appropriate black and red team rocket uniform. "I found & shot an intruder sir, but the transformation is now complete, she's currently unconscious sir."

Giovanni smiled smugly. "Good very good, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You seem quite strong without your friends I'm glad I reassigned you."

Thoughts of James & Meowth crammed her head for a brief moment. "Thank you sir, pardon my asking, but where exactly did you relocate them?"

"Ah, well when you three came to me with this brilliant information about a mermaid, I had my doubts but you seemed to be the brains behind the operation, you had your head in the game! & that's why you're not a rocket scout any longer, that's why I promoted you to rocket management inside this very base. You're doing a fine job Jessica."

Jessie frowned and shifted her weight to her other leg."Thank you sir, but you relocated them…where sir?"

"There inside this base I reassure you, after all they did fly in with you." he started to chuckle to himself, "There lingering around here…somewhere, No more further questions return to your post! Leave the body here, he looks fairly familiar." Giovanni clapped his hands together confirming the end of his statements.

"Yes Sir." Jessie bowed & left out the sliding doors and to the elevator. 'Where could they be?' Jessie was worried about James, it was never intended for her to get all the credit. "I mean if he didn't keep stalking that blonde valley girl that ran into us that one day all week he would have never found out about her secret!" she sighed in defeat.

Jessie walked back to the aquarium room on the first floor where misty sunk unconscious, she walked over to a control board In front of the water filled tank. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she started to punch in random letters & numbers. Suddenly the floor below the aquarium opened & the take started to sink.

"Don't want any twerps to try to break our little princess out do we?" she sighed at her unhappiness, Yes finally she was rich, very rich being the new manager of the Cerulean secret base. But it wasn't worth it if she didn't have her friends. She had the respect of anyone & everyone every time she walked into a room, she had wealth, and she had power, nobody except Giovoni could over rule her. She was alone in this business, & it wasn't fun.

She looked down at the control bored in front of her; she could end this all right now. She pressed a green button and waited.

"Unit 87" a deep raspy voice came from a speaker located on the board.

"This is Jessica; I need 3 guards to come & secure room 001 A."

"Yes ma'am Miss Jessica."

Jessie groaned she needed to relax, she went off to a spa section 3 floors down.

"Would you like the mud bath or hot rock massage?" A cowardly voice exploded into Jessie's mind separating her from her thoughts.

"James?!" Jessie screamed running out the locker room still in her uniform.

"Jessie?" There eyes met. It was as if all of Jessie's problems went away.

"James what are you doing working on…spa duty?" she spat; spa duty was an extremely low form of employment.

"The boss thought it was best since I have such a creative personality." He looked over at Jessie & blushed. "What are you doing? Kitchen units?" he beamed.

"Actually…"

"I wish I could do kitchen units! Just think of all the food!!" he squealed.

"Miss Jessica there is a report of intruders on the outer premises," a skinny man ran into the room.

"Well TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"Yes Miss Jessica!"

"Wow…Kitchen unit sounds important." James laughed.

"Um James I—"

"Say where's your apron? Ah…don't tell me you're a waitress!" he frowned and studied her a bit. Something was off.

"No James I was—"

James looked a little flushed, as if he didn't want to hear what Jessie was going to say."A hostess? Janitor?"

"James!" She screamed grasping onto his shoulders.

" I manage this base, I give the orders!." She took a short breath, now having his full attention. "What I mean to say is, I work for Giovanni."

James face relaxed a bit. "Oh Jessie we all work for Giovanni!"

Jessie closed her eyes at his arrogance. "No James, I mean I work for Giovanni!! He tells what needs to be done an I make sure it happens…I'm his right hand, I'm the one watching his back…"

"You mean you're like an assistant boss?"

Jessie nodded leaving James in shock, how on earth did she gain so much power? & without him?!

"I see…boss." James threw down the basket of hot rocks & walked away.

"James!"

"No you listen _Miss Jessica_! It was our dream to become successful together! You & me! But I guess I don't mean anything to you now your all important & what not!

"James you listen here! I didn't have a choice it was take this offer or quit team rocket! James you know I'm not a quitter…Plus I was going to promote you anyways."

A smile was plastered all over his face."Really?" James said changing the tone in his attitude, "So you didn't forget about me?"

"James…" She looked in deep in the eyes, she knew what she wanted, it wasn't money or power…it was James. She walked up close to him, she loved it, every time they would slightly touch he would bust into a blush. She slowly moved his hair to the side.

James couldn't take it. She was right there, Inches, not even inches away from him, he wanted, he needed…he did. He did indeed kiss her expressively on the lips; he had loved her for so long. At first he was nervous when he approached her face but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything, He knew Jessie would forever be his.

Moments passed. Their kiss had ended.

"Ja-" She started.

"Shh." He backed away. "Go back Jessie, I have a feeling they need you up there more than I do."

She was speechless, Shy old James had the balls to make the first move, & what a better time than this! She was happy, she had everything she could ever want…but something hit her, where was Meowth?

&&&

"Where am I…?" Misty said out loud. Her body was throbbing, she let her curious red eyes wonder, she had longer sparkly silver nails, vibrant straight neon pink hair with strands of blonde a silver blended, & the most unbelievably sexual shade of blue you could ever imagine for a tail, and her once yellow stars on her right hip were now pink like cotton candy. Misty swallowed hard. She didn't notice her eyes just yet, the larger seashells covering her were now fiery red, and sexuality seeped threw her pours. While examining her new self she found that some _other_ things were indeed different.

"Well that's a plus," she mused grazing her hands over her breasts. No doubt she was the hottest thing to ever swim the sea, though she didn't look like the innocent cute tomboy next door, she was more like your best friends hot hot popular cheerleading sister.

"What do they want with me?" she started to cry. "Ash won't want _this…_he'll hate me when he finds out I've been lying to him." She winced at her freshly cut lip. Her teeth must have gotten sharper. She looked around & noticed a small tunnel. It was as if she was dropped inside a giant underwater hamster cage.

"Idiots, I'm a mermaid, not a gerbil." Misty sighed in defeat. This was her, forever. "I mean it's not like I'm really going to go down there…" she looked around the plain room. Marble and tiled walls barely lit the room; she noticed there wasn't any door, nothing but a tiny line in the ceiling where the floor departed.

Misty snorted 'That must be how I got here in the first place...' she glanced at the tunnel one last time. "Whatever…" she sighed with a hint of curiosity

Misty started to swim around, later she found it this 'hamster cage' was tunneled through the entire base, Team Rocket was well aware of this though, she was sure of it, it had to be where they left there water pokemon out to exercise.

Misty swam and swam, enjoying how much stronger her tail felt, and how good it was to move it. She passed rooms, and rooms. Each blank and empty, as if they didn't have a purpose.

"Maybe Team Rocket see's things I can't…" she drifted a while until she encountered what looked to be a board meeting.

A large man who was speaking at the time cleared his throat. "Ahem…" his blood steamed a bit. "Your attention…."

"THAT'S our mermaid?" a sexy team rocket intern yelled standing up as he dropped his pencil.

The man turned around fast, a smile grew between his jelly-like cheeks.

"Ah yes that's _Misty_, she's our new study, she permanently transformed not to long ago." The large important looking man said with hungry eyes.

"You mean she used to be human?!" The intern said breathless. "I've never seen someone…so…gorgeous, so perfect before…"

"Yes…a shame isn't it?"

Misty, letting all this male attention get to her grew a devilish smile. She slowly rolled her tail, all the way up to her belly like an erotic dancer, licking her smooth hot lips. She twirled slowly and pressed her body up against the tunnel. She wanted…she lusted for action; her body could only take so much before--

"I have to go to the bath room!" The stud muffin for an intern made sure Misty saw him mouth the word 'bath room', he raced out of the room looking to see if Misty was following him, he didn't really need to go to a bath room, and Misty had taken the bait. He ran his fingers along the tunnel to match next to Misty's. Her body rolled slowly down the tunnel till he met a small opening in the feeding room.

Misty looked up from under the water, slightly afraid of the man. He winked and removed his thick black hat.

"Ritchie!!" she screamed with excitement coming up from the hole. Oh what a sight she might have a chance now!

"Misty is that really you?" he couldn't stop starring, she was so…stunning glowing with sexuality! Her luscious and plumb body was teasing his eyes, drawing them up and down her curvy figure. He licked his hungry lips desperately…he was falling in love with her.

"Richie why are you here?" whispered lightly, leaning in bright red eyes wide open. Her hair draped all around her, and smelled the sweetest of wild valley flowers and honey due.

It didn't take long for the curse of the mermaid to take effect. Ritchie caught his breath, as he leaned up against Misty like a magnet. She licked his neck playful, working her way up to his ear. Ritchie raised his head high enjoying the pleasure, he had to focus…he had to!

Trying hard to make a sentence Richie spoke. "Gary called Oaks lab, Tracey was out and and…" he started to brush her hair with his hand. Slowly sinking them around her tiny waist, he massaged her gently not really knowing what to do. "I saw you..on the beach and…you and Ash, really need to--" he closed his eyes and breathed in deep with pleasure. "You and Ash need to work it out…just work it out."

She nibbled on his ear.

"Kiss me." She moaned, doing her best to keep her voice low.

"Okay." He whispered softly. He took her chin gently and dipped his head into hers, what was once innocent steamy teasing turned into blazing hard core passion! His tongue danced with hers before plunging itself down her throat. She moaned in pleasure, her hands were all over his pulsing body.

"We need to stop, we need to get you out of here." He wheezed sexually.

"How?" she pouted, "There isn't a tunnel leading up to the 1st level. The only way up is threw an elevator aquarium.

"Richard? Are you back here? You're missing the meeting!" a man yelled.

"Ill be back." He said blown away. He leaned in for one last kiss & ran away. "_Misty..._" he smirked. "Ash is really going to hate me." He smiled & ran back into the meeting; they shared everything, similar clothes, type of pokemon, & now, girls. Richie new he played a dirty card, he couldn't help it! It was as if magnets were pulling them together, she didn't seem to mind.

Ritchie walked into the meeting refreshed."Ready when you are!" he said wiping Misty saliva off of his mouth.

"Are you okay Richard? You look a little flushed." The fat man asked cocking his head to the side.

"Meee? No no sir I'm great, I'm super I'm uh…umm great!"

"Mmkay, lets continue."

Misty felt horrible & yet…really_ really_ good. She hasn't felt like this in a while. Is this what she was now, some hot slut? She needed Ash. The thought of Mr. Ketchem was enough to pull her hair out; she was so desperately in love with him, it was as if she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her body was going to explode if she didn't see Ash soon.

Misty waved her tail hard lapping the building getting faster & faster till it you could count to 30 numerous times & each time see a blur of blue & pink.

Where were Ash & Brock anyways? & why haven't the underwater vaporion army arrived yet? & the most important question, how would they save her? There wasn't a way she could escape without legs…was there?

* * *

Mmmm! Ritchieeeee hows that for a surprise? and the death of Gary! What about that?

just wait till the next chapter, you seriously wont see whats comming next!!


	9. Ashley?

Ah sorry guys this chapter is a little sloppy.

mmm but be ready for the surprise!! aahhaha.

well yuhh enjoy.

* * *

"Brock what are we going to do? We can't get in!" Ash yelled angrily, he had a feeling all this mermaid business had to do with Misty, but he never saw this coming. About an hour had past, & they were still floating above the entrance.

"Just shut up Ash, we seriously don't have time to argue..." Brock looked a little confused before he chirped again. "I have an idea!"

As all this was going on Giovanni was finishing a very important video phone call.

"Yes that sounds superb; she will be a fine spy once the brain washing is complete." He chuckled to himself biting on a cookie.

Giovanni was currently talking to one of team rockets mad scientist about the subject of the day, Misty.

"Whaa…" Gary said sleepily. "What's going on?"

"My dear friend ill have to chat with you some other time." Giovanni said with a click of his remote instantly ending the phone call.

"You've been shot with tranquilizers." Giovanni sounded like a cheeky school boy when he said that.

"Why am I here?" Gary protested.

"A boy of Oaks is bound to ask questions…" He swirled around in his chair to face Gary.

"How would you like to work for team rocket?" He picked up a thick file & started to flip threw it. "From what it says here, your quite a little pokemon master, with the right training you could rule this company."

"Never you sick bas-" Gary screamed angrily, how was he suppose to help Misty? "Eeep!" he shrieked girlishly as mysterious wires (that came out of nowhere) began shocking him.

"Silence you fool!" Giovanni boomed. "You're ridding my last nerve!"

"What do you want with Misty?" Gary screamed threw shocks. It was as if tiny Pikachu's were biting into his tender creamy flesh.

"Are you blind?" He said calmly standing up. "She's a mermaid, when was the last time you saw a mermaid just swimming about?" he threw Gary a soft chocolate chip cookie. "We are going to clone her, build an army of spies! Just think of all the information I could gain from team aqua & magma!" he chuckled.

"You're crazy" Gary said taking a bite of the cookie and stopped to think; he figured there was only one way out of this mess. "Great cookie by the way did you make them your self?"

"Oh yes," Giovanni said pulling out his Poke-bake oven. "The secret is a dash of cinnamon!"

"Marvelous, you must make more!" they chuckled for a bit. "Say, could I use the bathroom? Those shocks made me a little uneasy!"

"Hmm." Giovanni thought about this & nodded his head. "Ill have you escorted." He pulled out a key board & pressed a purple button. "Agent 45 I need you to escort Mr. Oak to the little boy's room."

Gary flinched at the little boy remark. 'Bastard.' He spoke mentally.

"Yes boss," not to long after the call, a knock at the door was made, he helped Gary up & started to walk towards the bath room.

Gary's heart was racing, he couldn't believe what thoughts were running threw his head! It was now or never, be a coward or save the woman he loves. It wasn't an option & time was running out! The bath room was in sight!

"Misty you can walk!" he gasped randomly.

"Huh?" the guard turned around fast. This was it! The moment! If Gary screwed up he knew it would be the end. Quickly he raised his elbow & hit him hard in the back of his neck.

Quickly the rocket member fell to the floor, slowly getting back up.

"Shit!" Gary cried, why didn't he die like in the movies!? He jumped on the rocket's back & twisted his neck, a colorful display of cracks & pops were heard, then a slow moan came from his warm throat.

The rocket was dead.

Gary was freaking out man, he didn't know what to do! Suddenly he heard voices from around the corner, Gary cursed under his breath, picked up the body, & ran into the bath room.

A few moments pasted, & Gary walked out in uniform, he also took the ID badge. Gary looked good, real good. He kept his hat at an angle so it shadowed his boyish face.

"Now to find Richie," he whispered walking away from the scene of the crime.

"So this is your great idea?" Ash said lamely.

"Trust me this will work! Here put on the wig." Brock said throwing him a long black wig.

"I hate you." Ash put on the wig & looked in the mirror. Brock's great idea was to dress Ash up as another mermaid, he wore Misty's old mermaid suit from the 4 sensational sister's play awhile back, where Brock got the wig, nobody knows.

"Like Ash…" Daisy said walking into the room. She stopped, why was Ash dressed like a mermaid? "Like I really don't want to know, Phone call!" she blindly threw the cordless video phone at him & ran out the room.

"I think that could have gone better…" Brock laughed

"Shut up. Hello?"

"Ash! Listen I know where Misty is…"

"Richie?!" Ash gasped.

"Ash listen! I'm uncover as a team rocket intern I'm here with Gary, I don't have time to explain but we need your help so…Is that a wig?!"

Ash smiled and flipped his wig "Yes, I think it brings my eyes out rather well."

"Just get here we don't have much time! They're about to take Misty in for some serious testing!"

"I'm on my way!" Ash stood up proudly, slowly falling onto his face due to the suit. "Uhh a little help."

"You know Ash…" Brock said helping him up, "your kind of…"

"DON'T even say it."

Brock just shrugged & swung him over his shoulder and started to sprint to the beach. As soon as the duo arrived at the beach Brock grabbed Ash by the tail.

"What are you doing?! Why am I upside down?" Ash screamed still sour about dressing up as a girl.

"Hold onto your wig buddy!" Brock whipped Ash up & spun around three times before launching Ash way into the water. He whistled loudly, & waited. Tiny ripples against the current came towards Brock.

"Dewgong, You & Ash need to get inside that base! Hurry!"

"Dewgong!" it cheered seriously, it looked at Ash with a disturbed look & started to swim towards him.

"The things I do for friends…"

Misty slowly drifted threw out the building on her back, she was tired of swimming so she thought it was be more relaxing to just let the current carry her. Occasionally she would wave to the working members, she wasn't interested in them, and she was depressed, Thoughts clouding her beautiful head.

Why had she kissed Richie? Sure he was cute, but its not somebody Misty would go after, Richie would make a great friend, he's so open minded & easy to get along with. Misty just couldn't stand that! She wanted somebody who could make her laugh, who was strong in his beliefs, someone who wouldn't let anything stop him from reaching his dream, somebody stubborn, somebody who gives her butterflies when they actually have a normal conversation. That somebody was Ash. Why wasn't he on his way? Wouldn't Brock have told him by now?

Maybe he didn't want Misty; he sure as hell looked like he wanted nothing to do with misty today. She softly bumped into a wall. It was a fork in the tunnel. She hadn't noticed this before, one way led to another lap around the base; the other was dark, as if somebody turned off the lights. Misty thought this was a little odd & went down. A faint green glow started to show, the tunnel widened & the view of the room was made.

Misty was terrified, there were giant tubes everywhere! Most filled with pokemon, some filled with humans. They all had wires plugged into them like there every thought was being recorded. Was this what would become of Misty? Would she become a vegetable only good for testing? She saw an empty spot where a tube would be attached, that was a little odd, Suddenly lights in the room flashed on & the tube she floating in flipped vertically, She was in the missing test tube!

Tracks on the ceiling took to testing capsule & screwed it into the testing platform. Green water started rushing in, Panicking she started to scream hoping it would break the glass, unfortunately it didn't, chemicals in the water started to clog her throat, she passed out.

"I guess curiosity caught the fish." Jessie laughed. She looked at her new subject. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Gary isnt dead! I hope I pleased some of you. But now Misty is captured...again! How will Ash save her now?? 

anywayss I uploaded 2 NEW stories! are there any Sailor Moon/Beatles fans in the housee??? if so then you just might be interested.

**Let it Be**- which is a present day Sailor Moon version of the beatles popularity ride threw the 60's.  
and  
**The Body Gaurd**- where Serena unknowingly takes on the Mission of a life time and become The Beatles body gaurd. The scouts are in this one but not so much, they're busy taking care of their own "group". from the 60's.

Mhm! well check them out please, you dont even need to be a beatles fan to read them.

share the love and tell me what you thought of the chapterrr.


	10. Double the Trouble

"I pity the girl…" Jessie's lips curled with a smile. "I mean, to have so much beauty only to be locked up in a tiny tube." She smirked & walked out of the testing room into the hallway; an eerie feeling crept up the back of her spine; she slowly looked to her right spotting two dark shadows. Her heart skipped a joyous beat; today was filled with the fun of ruining lives and world domination. She quickly regained composure and turned around. "You two!" Jessie yelled pointing at Gary & Richie. "What are you doing?"

Gary twitched under pressure while his friend squirmed fretfully. "Oh were just looking um checking out this blue print to see where the…" Gary was at a lose for words, he turned to Ritchie for support.

"…the fire places are located! We have to clean the chimney!"

Gary slapped his hand hard over his red forehead. What did he just say?

"What?" Jessie said in a lame tone. These guys were even bigger losers than she was.

"Hey don't I know you…" Richie said getting a bit closer to Jessie. "Hey yeah! You're that crazy chick who always tries to steal Ash's Pikachu!"

Gary's face paled like he had just seen a ghost; the impossible had just happened. He cursed under his breath and covered his face.

It was as if Jessie had seen the light of dawn for the first time. "You're a twerp!!" she screamed infuriated, she had been fooled this whole time! Her brows crossed instantly she called for guards. "SECERITY!" She yelled over & over her voice raising in decibels each time.

"RUN!" Gary yelled even louder, quickly he grabbed Ritchie by his thick collar and pulled him along the corridor. They ran down endless hallways and flew up sky scrapping stairs until they came to a small janitor closet. Gary caught his breath, swung open the door and slammed Ritchie and himself inside.

"Miss Jessica we have an intruder outside the premises!" A deep voice called over a walkie-talkie.

Jessie was fuming! She walked in crisp lines wondering if she should kill the brats or mutate them. "Well at least they can't get to their little friend Misty, it's too late. The cloning has begun." She seethed. The voice called again

"Miss Jessica?"

A twisted grin appeared upon her smooth facial features. "Ill take care of it _personally_." Jessie pivoted mid-step and headed towards the transportation hallway.

She took an elevator up from the dungeon to the 1st floor where Misty used to be, Jessie pressed her rocket card against the wall; in a matter of seconds a video monitor peeled itself from the cream colored walls and presented itself in front of the angry woman. A few moments pasted before the image of the entrance appeared. She studied it carefully to see who the intruder was.

Her smirk grew to a grin as excitement flowed on overdrive threw her veins. "No way…" she gasped breathlessly. Quickly she started punching buttons left & right sucking a dark haired mermaid into a small tube!

"Shit!" Ash yelled holding onto his wig for dear life as he spun around in the sea violently.

Inside Ash knew this was the only way to enter, he just wish he knew who was on the receiving end of that lethal tunnel!

The now Ash filled tube attached to the aquarium instantly pushing Ash into the elevating aquarium.

"Looks like we caught another fish!" Jessie laughed. "Though…you're much _uglier_ than Misty." She sneered slowly, letter her poisoned words simmer his brain.

This peeved Ash, even though he did make an ugly girl, its not like he wanted to hear it!

"Where's Misty!" Ash screamed in his normal raspy voice.

Jessie cocked a red eyebrow. "I've heard that voice before…"

"No you haven't." Ash said squeaking.

She let it go Jessie didn't have time for such foolishness. "Misty is busy at the moment!" she scoffed pressing a yellow button lowering Ash into the stream Misty floated in only moments ago.

Ash, being a little jumpy looked around & noticed there wasn't any room for air. "Oh no!" He yelled & started to panic. He could stay where he was or swim for help. But who was he kidding? A Rocket wouldn't help him! He swam along the tube, looking desperately for help. About a minute past, the thought of giving up tempt his mind, he couldn't make it! Ash could feel his heart start to pound against its ribbed confines. Then out of nowhere two team rocket members came running towards him.

Too weak to move Ash just stared with blurred vision. Though something caught his eye and triggered his mind, these rockets were his age!

"Ash!" Hope was growing like weeds in his heart; it was the nosey, snobby big headed voice of Gary Oak. "…Ash over here!" The other rocket pointed to the right where a hole in the tube was, the same hole Misty was in when her & Richie shared that unbelievably steamy…moment.

Quickly Ash started to swim towards the opening hoping he would make it in time, he could hear his heart beat pulse faster, it kept getting louder & louder letting him know time was running out. Darkness slowly started to settle into his eyes. He couldn't take it! It was like he was going to explode! Lightly, he released the air from his body & sank to the bottom of the deadly tube.

"ASH!" Richie yelled running towards his fallen friend. He was instantly jerked backed by Gary. He knew it was too late, He slowly closed his eyes & began to walk away trying hard to hold his tears back.

"Let's go." He said bitterly.

"No! You're crazy we can still save him!" Richie screamed and squirmed from Gary's grasp.

"No Richie it's over. Everything is over. Anyways he's too far down for us to reach him, there's just no time left." He wiped away a tear & let Richie go.

Richie leaped up to Ash's side & started banging on the glass. "Ash c'mon you can't give up!" he didn't care if he was dressed as a girl; Ash was a loyal friend, & a great trainer. He loved too many people & pokemon to just go like this. "Wake up!" he screamed softer. Ritchie's buckled knees went weak and he slid to floor. "Wake…up…" he sat there shaking, his body pulsing to puke.

"C'mon Richie were going to get caught." Gary started to walk away.

Suddenly, the sound of a motor began humming. The jets speed up rushing the ravened hair pokemon trainer threw the tunnel into the same direction Misty had gone!

Gary slowly turned his head to Richie. Their eyes locked as if they knew what each other were thinking.

At the same time both boys jumped up & ran to the testing room, not slowing down at anytime, they knew every second counted. They followed the tube up stairs and across catwalks to a dead end.

"Where now?!" Richie whispered exhausted from jumping down 3 flights of stairs

"I might know a short cut!" Gary yelled pulling Richie around & headed the opposite direction.

About 10 minutes later the duo busted into the testing lab, finding it oddly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Gary asked frustrated, the haunting green glow of the tubes made the whole room feel daunting & bloodcurdling.

"Keep your voice down! C'mon lets find Misty." Richie spat, he started to look at the tubes when he came across a row that made the blood in his veins run cold. Joltions fused with vaporions, people with blue webbed hands, as if they were fused with a gold duck filled the contents of the tubes. He came upon a socket where a tube should have been placed. "Hey Gary…" he whispered. "Check this out."

Gary walked over & gasped. "This has to be hers!"Llike a puppy, Gary grabbed the back of Richie's shirt & dragged him to a door. "I found a map; behind this door should be the labs." Gary reached into his pocket and slid his badge threw the scanner & let the door open.

"Who's there!?" Jessie yelled sitting on top of a lab table eating a chocolate chip cookie.

Ritchie's heart stopped. There wasn't a way to get out of this one. Oh damn and they had made it so far! They came so close! And now they would become human Garados and Goldeens.

"Just us boss." Gary said in a deep tone trying to walk past her.

She uncrossed her legs. "What are your name & unit numbers? This is a restricted area!" she snapped, finishing off her cookie.

Gary looked down at his badge & quickly said. "Butch? Oh um unit number 45." Butch…hmm that sounded oddly familiar.

"Blotch?" Jessie asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He said trying to walk away.

"WAIT A SECOND!" She screamed, the familiar sound of a pokeball being clashed to the floor filled the room. They both stopped mid step to the blinding light the ball held. "Saviper BIND!" she yelled intensely. The snake obeyed and darted out of the light towards the two Rockets, wrapping its cold scales around them instantly.

"I happen to know Butch, & I just happen to know that he throws an unnatural hissy fit when somebody says his name wrong!"

Fighting for air Gary wheezed, "You sick bitch…" he gasped. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Get away with what…oh you mean this?" A smug grin filled her lips as she reached for the small lever on the side of the table. Once pulled the velvet curtains in the front of the room started to move reveling 2 slobbering, red eyed Misty's.

Gary & Richie gasped trying harder to break free.

"Ill leave you guys alone…it's about to get ugly." Jessie pulled the switch again triggering the release of the two from there test tubes, she quickly ran out the door yelling, "Kill them!"

The two demons tail's split into two scaly slimy blue legs & walked towards the rocket imposters. "Must destroy…." They chanted. Quickly their eyes flashed a darker shade of red & their hands shined bright. They grabbed Gary's & Richies neck squeezing them harder & harder literally burning their skin off.

The walls started to rumble, and the lights started to flicker. More panic filled the room of chaos. Suddenly the wall collapsed the room was engulfed by a blinding yellow light! Alarms all over the section were going off loudly! There stood before the 4 was no one other than Pikachu and Ash Ketchem standing soaking wet in all of his glory with nothing but his boxers and wig.

"Good job Pikachu." He cheered coughing up water and some blood. "What the hell is going on?! Gary, Ritchie!" He pushed off the Misty's, "PIKACHU THUNDER SHOCK!" He yelled watching his Pikachu deep fry the Saviper.

"Ash, watch out!" Richie yelled pointing to the Misty grabbing his legs.

"Must destroy…" she yelled biting hard into his leg instantly drawing blood.

"AHHH" Ash screamed in agony feeling all the blood drain from his face. He had never felt such an incredible amount of pain! Hot tears formed in his eyes, he knew he couldn't give up.

The other one smiled evilly and simply hugged him.

"Oh Ash I knew you would come for me!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The Misty biting Ash's leg seemed to awaken. "Oh no you didn't." she yelled standing up.

(From now on ill refer to the one who hugged Ash as Misty1 & the one who bit him, Misty2)

Misty1 pulled at her opponent's hair & pushed her to the floor; Misty2 grabbed her hair & brought her down with her. From then on they were punching & biting rolling all over the floor. Suddenly they jumped back with such a force the little wall that stood shook. Misty1 put her hands up in the air shooting white beams at her enemy. Misty2 just opened her mouth collecting as much air as she possibly could & stood there.

Everyone came to a stop wondering why Misty2 wasn't fighting back; she gave a quick smirk & opened her mouth widely. Visible sound waves hit Misty1 hard, the loud screaming of high decibels broke every tube, pipe, & glass object throughout the building causing it to shake & crumble.

"Ash choose now!" They both yelled looking as 'Misty' as possible. "Ash, who do you want?!"

"Remember how you still owe me a bike?" Misty2 said hoping he could recognize her.

Ash smiled and started to walk towards Misty 2. "Hey yeah!" He cheered, so happy to have rescued his princess.

"Or that time when you had to fight me instead of my sisters to earn your cascade badge?" Misty1 yelled.

Ash stopped in front of the fishy foe. Great! Now he has to figure this out the hard way!

Misty2 looked at her completely shocked; she started to scramble her mind for something to prove she was the real deal. "Or that time you made me really mad…" She was stuck now was the time for a brain fart, great! She looked at Misty1 for a reply.

Misty1 gave Misty2 an uncomfortable look and darted her eyes back to Ash. "How bout the time charmilion evolved at Grandpa Canyon?"

Misty2 shifted. God it was that one time…that one time that she was sure it would set her apart from her twin. "You made me so angry I wish I could remember!"

"Pikachu get ready!" Ash said still sopping wet, looking awfully cute in his wet poke-ball boxers; though the wig did kind of make anyone's fantasy a little awkward.

Misty2 quickly dropped the thought as a new idea suddenly appeared in her head.

"Or how about the time…when you came into my room and confessed your feelings to me thinking I was asleep, and making me feel like the luckiest girl on the face of the planet because deep down I knew it was true love, that my feelings for you were pure & true. Ash Ketchem I love you!"

"PIKACHU!" the electric rodent screamed, viciously frying Misty1, watching her hair turn from a lustful red to an eerie white & nearly explode into nothing.

"Misty!" Ash ran up to her & hugged her tight. "Misty I love you! I'm so sorry about everything." He picked her up bridal style seeing how her tail was forming back.

"Ash put her in the water!" Gary yelled over the alarms.

"There is no water!" He yelled back dodging the failing pieces of ceiling.

"Were not going to make it!" Richie yelled getting hit. They all ran to the door only to find out it was locked.

"Squirtel use your ice beam to build a small pool!" Ash yelled trying to open the doors.

"Blastoise use your water gun to fill it!" Gary yelled releasing a pokeball, he came this far, & he wasn't going to go down so easy.

"Ash…" Misty said as her lover released her into the chilling pool.

"Hold on Misty, I'll get you out of here, just hang in there."

Misty regaining her cute attitude scoffed. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you got her faster."

Ash smiled inwardly at her comment, that fiery little attitude Misty carried with her was always a turn on for Ash, & man did she know how to grill him.

"Quiet _Ariel_." He shot back, pushing on walls for an escape.

Misty lightly gasped at his comment & smiled. "& Who dose that make you? _Ursula_?" Misty laughed quietly referring Ash's wig to the black hair Ursula obtained while being human.

Ash turned around with his mouth wide open in shock. Making the whole room bust out in laughter despite the deadly situation. Oh no, she did not!

"How dare you compare me to an obese octopus!" He gasped feeling insulted.

"You know those boxers make you look super cute when you're angry." She giggled.

Giant sections of the room were now tumbleing in; first it was chucks of the metals walls, then the crappy ceiling! It was like living threw a hailstorm! Suddenly an announcement was made over the staticy PA:

"Emergency evacuation! Everyone please put on life jackets & scuba masks! please exit with caution." The announcement of the female robot repeated its self over and over again.

"Oh no were trapped!" Gary yelled using his body to shield Misty. He hugged her tight and waiting threw the silence. "Since were going to die I think I need to tell you something." Gary looked up knowing he was going to regret this. "I made out with Misty…"

"Me too…!" Ritchie sobbed, helping Ash open the jammed door, maybe they should have just kept there mouth shut.

"WHAT?!" was all Ash could say before….


	11. Fairy 'Tail' Ending

FINALLLLY! Last chapter yall : You know, this only got done because **MistyWaterflowerHasYou **happend to review!

Thats all it takes, just one review! And look, the story is done.

I really hope you like it.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Was all Ash could say before the wall exploded flooding the room with salt water. Everyone grasped on to Misty as an anchor. Oh god this is exactly what they had been praying for wasn't it? Water was gushing in from every corner, and the pressure was almost too much to bear! "Hang on everyone!" Ashe yelled as the cold dark water claimed over his chest.

Then out of nowhere a pink vaporion, a Dewgong, & a Tentacruel miraculously appeared from the navy water and debris as if they were sent by the heavens! Apparently these God like pokemon dug a whole threw the underwater putty-like sand to help Misty break free!

"Dewgong!" The white pokemon squealed with delight, licking Misty's face. It nodded its head, turned and scooped Ash, along with Pikachu up, taking them to the surface as fast as possible.

"Vaayy." The pink vaporion said doing the same to Gary.

"Cruel Cruel!" the Tentacruel grunted following Ash & Gary with Richie.

"Alright!" Misty said swimming threw the narrow sand tunnel.

"Vay vay porion on!" the pink pokemon mermaid said seriously. Translated: "I'm so sorry! Ill do anything to help."

Misty sighed knowing that her love for Ash would never leave her heart; he was too much of memory, too much of an influence to forget, she was a mermaid now & Ash wasn't. They didn't deserve each other for he belonged to the land, & she to the sea.

Misty surfaced some time later, watching her love swim away to land. _Land. _She thought. Land was a place that did not welcome her any longer.

Moments past & the 3 humans were along the moonlit shoreline being rushed into ambulances by Joys & Jenny's who seemed to be swarming all over the beach!

"Brock…" Ash whispered out of breath hopping all this was just a dream, that he wasn't too late, that Misty was in an ambulance somewhere & was going to be okay!

Brock, the one who organized the rescue team just starred at him, sorrow and regret etched into the lines that hid under his eyes.. "I'm sorry buddy…We'll see her again someday…"

The doors closed & the ambulances took off with a police escort to the nearest hospital.

Two day's had past since Ash was checked into the hospital. It was now 3 in the morning & he couldn't sleep. They had insisted that he rest for a week due to all the water in his lungs; he could catch pneumonia at any time, and he was in no condition to walk.

He got up stiffly and waddled to the window. He opened it looked deep at the ocean, It was so beautiful at this time, not yet morning, no longer night, it had so many mysteries man kind had not figured out yet, though…she was there…the girl of his dreams was cursed to the sea & he could never be with her again. A thought ran threw his head like Lance Armstrong on a triathlon, what was he going to say to Misty's sisters? Misty…He grabbed his jacket so he wouldn't be so cold; and within seconds he was out of his window. He hit the cool grass with a thud, nearly screaming forgetting about his injured leg. Joy couldn't figure what could have caused such deep marks. The only thing she came up with was sharpedo bite, this worried Ash seeing how he was so close to having it amputated.

He limped over to the grassy cliff & sat down letting the waves relax him to sleep.

Then a small splash was made, Ash jumped up & looked over the cliff almost falling off.

"It's just a magincarp." He signed, for a moment there could have sworn it was her…

Misty held her breath from beneath the shadows of the cliff. "That was close." She whispered. Slowly she walked up the steep sandy hill barefoot. Her wardrobe had changed quite a bit, instead of her yellow shirt blue short outfit she wore a loose white & light pink summer dress that showed off all of her delicate young curves. Yes she still had the red eyes & neon pink hair that wrapped its wavy mass around her figure, close to her hips; her beauty glowed in the moonlight as if she were an angel.

She looked at the sleeping Ash & smiled. Quietly she crawled over to him lending over his adorable face, her long pink hair brushing over his cute pointy nose.

He blinked a few times making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Misty?" he choked, heart caught in throat. This couldn't be real! This isn't happening!

She grew a big smile & shook her head silently.

"Misty!" he whispered embracing her tightly as if he would never let go, as if the slightest movement of release and she would disappear into the dark depths of her water chambers. He clung to her, taking in her sent delicately. "Misty how…why…I…"

"It was a gift…" she whispered using every bit of cute in her words, "From both royal families." She showed Ash her pure crystal star shaped jewel that around her neck. "It lets me stay human for however long I wear it."

"Misty…" Was all he could mutter. She was so unbelievably beautiful! Every inch of her skin look like it had been smoothed and painted by the Greek and Roman Gods! Her eyes were so bright and cheerful, though part of him missed her innocent blues, the red was nice…and oh so lovely.

"I hope you're okay…& not too made at me."

"Why…would I be mad?"

"About me kissing Richie & Gary…" she sheepishly looked away. "You looked so upset! I really wasn't in control of my powers…I'm still not."

"Oh Misty!" He laughed. "I was a little scared to be honest…like I wasn't any more special in your heart than they were." He took his right finger and lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. "I could never be mad at you."

The soft sound of teeth chattering against the chirping cricket pokemon made him forget about everything.

"Are you cold?" He asked not waiting for an answer to drape his jacket around her.

"Thanks…" she whispered, tugging the jacket more comfortably around her shoulders.

"I'm not mad. In fact I don't really care, I was a jerk to you, calling you all those mean things, and I take it all back if you let me."

"Its okay…I deserved it." They both looked up at the full moon.

"Ash, can I ask you a question…" she sounded so little and scared, she felt like it too.

He didn't reply. But she didn't care.

"Do you mind-" Misty was gently cut off by Ash's lips pressing softly against hers. She felt her arms cling around his neck while one arm rested on the small of her back. Her body responded, her lips pressing slightly harder against his waiting for his mouth to open. It did and his tongue slipped in ever so slightly, dancing and savoring her taste. Ash slowly broke away, kissing her upper lip, then her nose, and trailing his lips up to her forehead where he took both arms and wrapped himself around her. She replied by resting her soft pink waves on his strong shoulders.

The sat there silently amazed by such an incredible bond they shared for one another.

"I love you Ariel." He whispered quietly. It was the last thing he said to the sleeping beauty before drifting off to sleep under the bright silver stars.

**THE END**.


End file.
